Underworld REVELATIONS
by Darkmetaldragon95
Summary: todo en GGO finalmente termino, sin embargo aun quedan algunas incognitas... se ha descubierto que no solo Ed, kirito y Sinon tenian habilidades unicas, al parecer hay 30 usuarios en verdad, pero hay un rumor... un usuario que tiene todas las habilidades, sera cierto? cuando finalmente todo parece en calma un accidente saca del juego a 2 del juego. ya saben soy malo con summarys
1. Chapter 1 bienvenido a Japon!

Hola a todos que tal! Como están? Bueno pues de antemano perdonen por la tardanza en subir capítulos es solo que las cosas andan muy agitadas por aquí pfff en fin no creo que estén por aquí para escuchar mis traumas asi que después de algunos días de espera finalmente les traigo los primeros dos capítulos de este segundo arco, como podrán ver aquí aparecerán personajes nuevos, amm amm como decir esto…. Si fanfiction permitiera poner un filtro de edad, colocaría esto como un T pero mayores de 15 o 16, a que se debe esto? Bueno principalmente como se habran dado cuenta desde el arco anterior, me extiendo al momento de explicar las escenas de acción, actualmente estoy en la escritura y edición del capitulo 4 y 5, realmente el capitul estan un poco fuertes en cuanto a una o dos escenas (acción… o mas bien dicho resultados) bien sinceramente creo que estoy exagerando un poco, ya que como tal no serán mutilaciones descuartizados ni nada pero… en fin ya lo verán muy pronto.

Por cierto de una vez les aviso se introduciran personajes nuevos en estos primeros capítulos (no sabria decirles hasta que capitulo continuaran apareciendo personajes) y chan chan chan chan! Finalmente sabremos quien es realmente slayer… ustedes que creen es bueno o malo? Jajaja si gustan pueden comentar sus sospechas y veremos quien se acerca mas a la realidad, como leyeron en la nota pasada, utilizare hechos sacados de la novela (#¬_¬ NOO! No será exactamente igual, solo usare algunas partes y hasta eso no copiadas sino explicadas a mi modo) con la finalidad de tratar de aprovechar ciertos elementos de ella.

Sin mas por decir les doy la bienvenida a un nuevo mundo:

New GGO 2.0 Revelaciones

Capitulo 1 prologo (un nuevo mundo)

-volver... A GGO?-  
-si, por cierto Ed, puedo hablar contigo?-  
-si claro-  
Ambos nos separamos del grupo y nos dirigimos a una distancia en la que no pudieran escuchar.  
-Edward, supongo que debes tener algunas preguntas aun no?-  
-sabes que si, pero siempre te negaste a responder-  
-bien, pues hoy es una ocasión especial, pregunta lo que quieras-  
-bien, cuando ocurrió el incidente de dan... Death Gun, en un sueño conocí a una especie de IA, me dijo que nos estaba buscando, poco a poco fui recordando mas cosas e investigue un poco.-  
-y que hay con eso?-  
-kirito... Tu fuiste una persona muy cercana a kayaba... Existen 30 habilidades únicas lo sabias?-  
-si, eso ya lo sabia, hasta ahora van 4 la de Sinon, Silica, la tuya y la mía.-  
-si, lo que quiero saber es, si tu habilidad funciona tanto en GGO como en ALO, por lo tanto las nuestras también... Y entonces mi pregunta es crees que kayaba repartió las habilidades únicas entre los diversos juegos creados por la semilla?-  
-si es posible... Tienes alguna otra pregunta?-  
-si, por que nos trajiste a GGO, quiero decir si todo lo que quisieras es que entráramos de nuevo con fines de diversión, esperarías a que nosotros tomáramos la iniciativa, ademas algo ocultas Asi que dime que es?-  
- enserio no se te escapa nada cierto? ...veras Tiene que ver con las habilidades únicas, esta corriendo un rumor de que en las ultimas 7 ediciones del BOB, todo el tiempo que estuvimos ausentes, han Parecido 6. Habilidades únicas, si logramos detectar quienes son, podremos determinar si pueden provocar problemas como los causados la ultima vez.-  
-Asi que es eso, bien entonces que esperamos?-  
-por cierto... Tendremos un par de rondas en partida privada, para que recuerden el como moverse recargar y disparar rapido y preciso.-  
-Jaja por favor crees que ya se nos ha olvidado como se hace esto? Entremos de una vez-  
-muy bien si tu lo dices Ed-  
Kirito genero una partida y la marco como privada, de ese modo ningún jugador mas podría entrar en ella.  
Durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos ahí perdí la noción del tiempo... Desgraciadamente no era lo único que había perdido.  
-vamos Edward que pasa? Estas fallando mucho tus disparos con el DSR-50-  
-lo se, es solo que no se, no puedo apuntar bien sin mi antigua mira-  
-tal vez simplemente debas llevarlo a reparar-  
-si eso creo, pero aun Asi mira que dejar este rifle tan poco común a una IA...-  
-tal vez yo pueda arreglarlo, aunque tardare algunos días, debo conseguir algunas piezas y calibrar bien cada una de ellas-  
-cuanto tardaras Lisbeth?-  
-sinceramente... 1 o 2 semanas-  
-que!? Es mucho tiempo-  
-lo siento pero analizando a fondo tu DSR quedo muy dañado en tu ultima pelea... Lo ultizaste como bat de béisbol o algo similar!?-  
Flashback interno  
Kirito esta a punto de ser apuñalado... Debo hacer algo...  
No pude hacer nada mas que con una mano estirar mi DSR y interponerlo en el camino de la espada y kirito, durante el proceso se rompió la mira y algunos mecanismos comenzaron a fallar pero al menos cumplí mi propósito.  
Fin del flashback

-amm... No se de que hablas tan solo lo solte en la arena-  
-si claro y Te lo creo-  
La voz de Silica nos interrumpió,- bien chicos no creen que ya es hora de un enfrentamiento real? Que dicen nuestra cuadrilla contra la suya.-  
-claro aunque creo que les falta uno en su equipo no?-  
-ah? De que hablas Agil?-  
-el pequeño robusto-  
-lea... Es cierto no lo he visto últimamente-  
Todos continuaban discutiendo sobre como organizar el enfrentamiento, sin embargo algo atrajo mi atención, un mensaje de voz... Se trataba de Owen.

"vaya vaya, miren que tenemos por aquí, no debiste haber vuelto, las cosas son diferentes ahora, por si no lo has notado ahora todos los escenarios originales del juego son campos de casería o mapas para enfrentamientos oficiales..."

El mensaje al parecer era audible para todos, ya que se quedaron en silencio y comenzaron a escuchar atentamente

"aunque sin duda alguna el premio gordo son los campos ilimitados, ya lo entenderás, aunque como sabrás has estado ausente año y medio, el primer puesto global ahora me pertenece... En fin si quieres puedes unirte a los ganadores, hay una vacante como mi subordinado libre, la decisión es tuya  
Cuidate Darkmetaldragon"

...  
-campos ilimitados?-  
-ese cretino... Quien carajos se cree!?-  
-el no puede tener el primer puesto! Solo puede ganarlo justamente si te logra vencer!-

Todos comenzaron a generar un desastre hasta que Klein finalmente exploto.  
-silencio!... Miren todos tenemos dudas empecemos por lo primero ese chico... Owen, en realidad tiene el primer puesto?-  
Sinon quien había estado callada saco su menu virtual y busco en la base de datos  
-desgraciadamente... Si-  
-carajo... Será cabron, bueno lo segundo que era eso de campos ilimitados?-  
Finalmente hable  
-alguien ha notado algo raro?, muchos mapas estaban vacíos y sin lista de espera, por eso escogimos este mapa del desierto, si están vacíos es por que todos los jugadores están en otra parte...-  
Sinon interrumpió  
-los campos ilimitados-  
-exacto-  
La voz de una chica se escucho detrás de todos nosotros...  
-quizás yo pueda ayudarlos, he estado aquí desde hace 8 meses-  
-pero que... Como has entrado aquí?-  
Muchos reaccionamos de ese modo, sin embargo Sinon reacciono mucho mas rapido que yo, de inmediato la seguí.  
-esa voz... Eres Alice?-

-hola hermanita-

Bien y aquí como verán los personajes que no tenían tanta participación antiguamente por fin tendrán una participación "decente" , puede que a algunos no los verán tan seguido y a otros si, incluso incluiré a los nuevos personajes pronto.

Como nota aclaratoria apréndase esto de memoria: la hermana de sinon se llama Alicia, su avatar es llamado Alice, aunque tratare de llamarla Alice (asi con minúsculas o sino de plano pondré Alicia) por fines de entendimiento, esto debido a que uno de los personajes nuevos traídos desde la novela original es llamada A.L.I.C.E o simplemente ALICE ya verán mas adelante por que, saben que al final les pondré el resumen de la novela (ya acabe hasta donde han traducido actualmente TT_TT) espero no haberlos aturdido con tanta babosada que digo antes y después de los capítulos XD

Comenten se aceptan todo tipo de criticas sugerencias etc. Si desean aun sigue abierta la propuesta de introducir un personaje en el fic, recuerden un comentario hace a su autor feliz :D jaja ok no XD.

CEOTligtning: daijobu, no te preocupes si lei tu comentario y no te preocupes kai saldrá muy pronto (de hecho ya tengo ese capitulo pero por cuestiones de traducción de móvil- a laptop mas edición etc etc… tardo un poco en subir los capítulos XD.

charlymoon realmente no se si estas leyendo esto, se que leiste todos los capítulos en dos días… enserio hiciste eso ._. ¿? Venga tio que debiste haber quedado con un trauma después de leer todo… digo preguntale a namine y a kairi cuantos años de terapias les debo debido a que me tienen que soportar casi a diario XD , bueno como podras ver esta es la continuación del fic ntp seguire subiendo la historia


	2. cap 2 campos ilimitados

CAP 2 unlimited fields

-Alice que haces aquí!?-  
-solo investigo algunas cosas.-  
Kirito hablo de manera muy seria  
-Perdona, a cuantos has encontrado?-  
-... Solo te responderé si estamos del mismo lado-  
-tranquila si estas del lado de Edward y tu hermana, entonces si, estamos del mismo lado-  
-bien... Hasta ahora solo he confirmado 4 aparte de ustedes, y tengo sospechas de otros 2-  
-alguien me quiere decir de que están hablando!?-  
Asuna sonaba mas desesperada de lo normal  
-a cuantos poseedores de una habilidad única han encontrado...-  
-habilidades únicas?... Quieres decir como Silica Edward Sinon y tu?-  
-si Asuna, nos referimos a eso-  
Alice comenzó a hablar de nuevo  
-bien, sigamos iremos al campo ilimitado, por cierto entraremos en un área neutral ya que no pertenecemos a ningún clan y no tenemos territorio... Preparen sus armas, ya que allá afuera es un mapa gigante de modo *PvP-  
Me apresure a interrumpir  
-esperen! Necesito ir a la tienda por un arma!... Mi DSR esta en reparaciones recuerdan?-  
-cierto-  
Nos dirigimos a la tienda y utilice una clase vacía para utilizar el siguiente armamento  
Arma principal  
Scorpion EVO III  
Accesorios: mira láser y accesorio para cargador rápido.  
Arma secundaria B23R a dos manos con cargador rapido.  
Mis habilidades pasivas y activas se mantenían igual que en el antiguo BOB, sin embargo había cambiado mis granadas, ahora solo tenia equipada una Granada incendiaria y mantenía un bloque disponible para agregar algo mas despues.  
Apenas acabamos nos dirigimos a un punto de acceso, todas las imágenes de lo que había pasado hace año y medio volvieron a mi mente, la sala inicial no había cambiado en nada, literalmente estas seguían siendo zonas interconectadas por las autopistas de batalla y normales, la voz de kirito interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
-han estado alejados mucho tiempo no?, ya los pondré al tanto de las novedades en cuanto lo necesitemos, mientras tanto necesito hablar contigo y con Sinon.-  
-que pasa?-  
-verán estuve investigando y hay algo extraño, aparte de los demás usuarios de habilidades únicas que encontré, hay un rumor de un sujeto que de alguna forma ha demostrado indicios de tener no solo una sino varias habilidades únicas.-  
-QUE!? Como que varias!?-  
Sinon se exalto de inmediato, yo tampoco pude evitar sorprenderme, aunque tenia mas dudas Asi que no pude evitar soltarías.  
-kirito, exactamente cuantas habilidades únicas han descubierto, y cuantos sospechosos hay?-  
-Pff veras confirmados tenemos 5, en cuanto al usuario de múltiples habilidades... Parece intentar desafiarte, su nombre es Darkreaper , y tenemos una lista:  
Kirito- dual blades  
Sinon- overload  
Silica- lighting shot  
Darkmetaldragon- dual wield  
Asuna- fast drive

-que Asuna ya tiene una habilidad única?-  
-si, ya la veras en su momento, mientras tanto creo que debes aceptar esta invitación-  
Kirito movió rápidamente Algunas ventanas y de inmediato apareció frente a mi una ventana con una invitación a un grupo, acepte y leí la lista de usuarios, ya sabia quienes eran pero quería recordar sus nombres en este mundo virtual...  
Kirito, Asuna, Silica, Klein, Agil, Lisbeth, Lyfa, Sinon, Alice, y finalmente yo acaba de entrar.  
-y bien, aun no me muestras la lista de posibles usuarios.-  
-veras los nombres no puedo mostrartelos, tengo información personal de los posibles, a excepción de 1.-  
-el usuario de múltiples habilidades?-  
-si-  
Le eche un rapido vistazo a la lista y encontré la descripción de las habilidades, se que solo eran posibles y no necesariamente eran especiales y únicas Asi que la idea de que aun quedaba mucho por hacer apareció en mi mente..

-Disparo de fuego, doble perforación, invisibilidad?... Vuelo?, pero que carajos es esto kirito!?-  
-hemos escuchado algunos testimonios y es lo que conseguimos... Ademas necesitamos ayuda del acceso de Sinon a los archivos de la división virtual.-  
-ya veo... Pero en todo caso, esas habilidades... Es posible que existan?-  
-algunas si, otras son absurdas pero uno nunca sabe-  
Suspire y comencé a caminar, una vez estuvimos todos reunidos kirito que era el líder de grupo lanzo un desafío al sistema de emparejamiento automático, un duelo de 10 contra 10.

Ese resplandor al que tanto me había acostumbrado, por unos momentos me dejo un poco deslumbrado, cuando recupere la visión estábamos en el típico lugar completamente oscuro que hay antes de que se seleccione la clase, y aparezcas en el campo...

-Sinon, Edward ustedes aun no conocen el campo ilimitado, verán esto es literalmente un mundo completamente abierto... Todas las cámaras que existen en el mundo real, capturan la imagen de este, y lo transmiten a la red, el servidor lo captura y permite crear una copia de este, aunque el campo varia cada cierto tiempo, sin embargo esto aun es un mapa, o mejor dicho un fragmento de un mapa ilimitado.  
Seleccione la única clase que me seria útil ahora, elucidator junto a dark repulser, y como arma principal B23R a dos manos, mis habilidades seguían idénticas a la ultima vez, y esta vez cargaba una granada de fragmentación.  
Aparecimos justo en el edificio donde habíamos hecho el *dive, esto realmente era una copia idéntica a tokyo... O al menos lo era, un cohete salió disparado y exploto justo en el edificio frente a nosotros...  
-demonios nos encontraron muy rapido!-  
-separense y el punto de encuentro será la base de aque edificio-  
-de acuerdo!-  
La voz de todos se hizo presente, guarde mi arma, di unos pasos hacia atrás, note que algunos me miraron de forma extraña..  
-pero que... Edward que carajos haces!?-  
Tome impulso y comencé a correr hacia una gran ventana frente a mi, tome una B23R y dispare hacia ella, salte y la cruce rompiendola, vi una gran ráfaga de balas venir hacia mi, tome el mayor impulso que pude, dispare al edificio que antes había sido impactado por el cohete, rompí 5 ventanas con los tiros, guarde mi arma y me sujete lo mejor que pude a la cornisa, utilice toda mi fuerza y subí... La voz de kirito se escucho por el intercomunicador.  
-acaso estas loco!?-  
-tranquilo, no he perdido mucho HP, aun tengo el 86% y velo por el lado positivo ahora podemos atacar desde varios lados...-  
Escuche una explosión en el piso superior, comencé a correr hacia las escaleras, acababa de llegar al piso 15 cuando finalmente comenzó la acción, un par de enemigos, uno de ellos equipado con un subfusil Scorpion y otro con una MP5 aparecieron unos pisos debajo, las escaleras eran en espiral cuadrada desgraciadamente tenian una gran separacion enmedio, lo cual me hacia un blanco facil, comenzaron a disparar, esto ahora era una realidad no? Entonces debía funcionar...  
Dispare hacia las bisagras de la puerta de las escaleras de ese piso, le di un jalón y esta se separo de la pared, la recargue contra el barandal usandola como escudo, me abalance contra ella y comenzamos a caer por el hueco entre las escaleras, escuche los disparos chocar contra la puerta, utilice mis b23r a dos manos y dispare, sin embargo solo derribe a uno de ellos, salte y me sujete de un barandal en el piso 3, la puerta se hizo pedazos al chocar contra el suelo, me deje caer y corrí fuera del edificio...  
-mierda... Por que esto es tan complicado ahora!?-  
-ustedes dos se quedaron en nivel 70-  
-si y eso que!?-  
-se desacostumbraron y ademas nosotros ahora somos nivel 10-  
-10? Lo siento pero la ultima vez que hice mi tarea de matemáticas 70 era mayor que 10!-  
-si pero somos lv 10 con especialización!-  
-especialización!?-  
-ya lo entenderas-  
-Edward cubrete!-  
Escuche un grito de Sinon, salto desde la azotea de un pequeño edificio de 3 pisos, apunto desde el aire y disparo 2 veces, acabando con los 2 enemigos detrás de mi, corrí y la atrape, ambos caímos al suelo, aunque el daño era mínimo a comparación de una caída Asi.  
-gracias-  
-ten mas cuidado quieres-  
Escuchamos un ruido de un motor, notamos como se acercaba una especie de vehículo militar con una torreta detrás, 3 enemigos iban en el, el conductor un copiloto que dispara una escopeta y un artillero en la torreta, venían demasiado rapido...  
-Sinon a un lado!-  
Tome mi Granada de fragmentación, le retire el seguro y corrí hacia el auto, salte... Recibí un impacto de bala y fui golpeado por el auto, aterrice cerca de donde estaba Sinon, mi hp estaba en 5%, Granada exploto y el auto se volcó, apenas salieron de el Sinon comenzó a disparar, logro darle a uno en la pierna sin embargo lograron cubriese tras el vehículo...  
-que esta sucediendo? Por que mi Hecate no logra perforar ese vehículo!?-  
tome mis b23r y abrí fuego con todo lo que tenia sin embargo el vehículo parecía no recibir mas que rasguños.  
-que demonios?-  
Uno de los 3 enemigos asomo la mitad de su cuerpo, cargaba en su mano una especie de rifle de francotirador que emitía un destello naranja...  
-cubranse!-  
Lisbeth se acerco rápidamente y tomo un escudo desplegable que cargaba en su espalda, lo enterró en el suelo frente a nosotros y nos jalo para cubrirnos, a través del cristal logre ver el disparo, un solo golpe de ese rifle partió el escudo en mil pedazos, Lisbeth arrojo una Granada de humo al suelo y nos saco de ahí

-pero que ha sido eso!?-  
-se le llama rifle de pulsos, es mortal un disparo y acaba con cualquiera no importa el nivel ni el equipamiento que se tenga-  
Inconscientemente apreté mi Hecate contra mi, solte el cargador vacío y lo cambie por uno nuevo.  
- Vamos los demás ya deben haber llegado, el radar muestra que quedan 7 enemigos... Por cierto Alice ya cayo-  
-demonios... Debí haber ayudado a mi hermana-  
-no te preocupes Sinon le ayudaremos a subir de nivel, o no liz?-  
-claro!-  
-gracias Ed-  
Comenzamos a correr, nos encontrábamos en una avenida amplia, estábamos a 40 metros de los demás, de pronto caí al suelo, mi hp estaba muy bajo, estaba al borde de muerte.  
-francotirador!-

Mientras corríamos note como Sinon se quedo atrás y de pronto cayo, escuche a Klein gritar  
-francotirador!-  
Regrese de inmediato a ayudar a Sinon  
-Edward que haces ven aquí!-  
-no! No la voy a dejar aquí!-  
Definitivamente no tenia tiempo suficiente para reanimarla y curarla, la tome entre mis brazos y la cargue, sentí un impacto golpear la articulación de mi rodilla, el dolor fue horrible sin embargo no era nada a comparación de esa vez, logre llegar a cubierto tras un muro y deje a Sinon recargada contra este, saque de mi bolsillo una jeringa cargada con adrenalina y se la inyecte a Sinon en la zona del tórax, ella simplemente tosió un poco y comenzó a levantarse.  
-gracias-  
-no hay problema, solo quedate a cubierto y cuartee de acuerdo?-  
-si claro... Espera que haces con Hecate?-  
-ya lo he usado antes, si tan solo pudiera ver desde donde esta ese francotirador-  
Tome una piedra que estaba entre los escombros y la arroje, inmediatamente logre ver un disparo golpear la roca...  
-TE TENGO!-  
salte de inmediato, ningún francotirador era tan rapido como Sinon, Asi que tenia mínimo 2,6 segundos para apuntar y disparar antes de que el lo hiciera sin embargo estaba equivocado...  
Sentí un impacto en mi hombro y casi instantáneamente otro mas en mi pierna y por ultimo otro en mi brazo, inmediatamente caí abatido, un golpe mas y seria el fin, sin embargo Sinon y Asuna habían salido con arma en mano, Sinon tenia la espada que le había dado hace mucho, mientras que Asuna tenia una Fire seven con cargador ampliado, no podía escuchar muy bien, sin embargo el movimiento de sus labios daba a entender sílabas como as y dri... Era obvio que significaban fast drive de un segundo a otro Asuna sujeto firmemente el arma en su mano derecha y comenzó a disparar sin piedad, su mano izquierda tomo 3 cargadores, solo veía como los casquillos caían al suelo, entre ellos logre ver un cargador vacío y en menos de un segundo el arma ya estaba cargada de nuevo y disparando... Asi que esa era su habilidad una recarga ultra rápida.  
Note el polvo volar a cm de mi, 3 enemigos venían a través de la calle, nos tenían rodeados, tome mis B23R y comencé a disparar dos de ellos se cubrieron de inmediato sin embargo el tercero simplemente siguió corriendo hacia nosotros la voz de Agil se sobrepuso sobre el fuego que provenía de todos lados...  
-cuidado el es uno de los posibles!-  
Uno de los posibles?... Entonces este tipo... Podía tener una habilidad única.  
Lisbeth corrió hacia el con una escopeta personalizada, se dispuso a apuntar cuando escuche un silencio terrible, y de pronto finalmente la voz de ese chico y varios disparos, uno proveniente de la escopeta de liz, aunque fue un tiro al aire... Cuando Sinon termino de ayudarme a levantar y mi visión se volvió mas clara note que ella había recibido 3 impactos y uno de ellos había prendido fuego en su brazo...  
La voz del chico volvió a sonar  
-Darkmetaldragon! Crees que puedes regresar Asi sin mas!? Pues bien toma tu bienvenida! Blazing Flame!-

Una sucesión de rápidos disparos salieron desde su ejecucionadora personalizada, se cubrieron en llamas, apunte con mis armas y oprimí el gatillo...  
-mierda tienes que estar de broma...-  
Un sordo crack sonó y las recamara de mis armas se hicieron hacia atrás indicando que no tenia balas...  
-OVERLOAD!- Sinon tomo el Hecate del suelo y disparo bloqueando y desviando las balas que posiblemente me impactarian, las demás golpearon las paredes o el suelo dejando un gran agujero en ellas. Me coloque detrás de una pared literalmente esto era un enfrentamiento frente a frente quedábamos 8 contra 6, y solo uno de ellos tenia habilidades únicas, teníamos ventaja, sin embargo.  
-chicos no tengo munición-  
-que!?-  
La voz de todos se escucho por el intercomunicador, los que estábamos mas al frente éramos Sinon y yo, los demás estaban bubiertos tras las puertas de un gran edificio, si Sinon estuviera ahí seria una ventaja abrumadora sin embargo estaba justo en la pared frente a mi.  
-Sinon si corres crees poder llegar hasta donde están ellos?-  
-supongo que si, por que?-  
-te cubriré, tienes que llegar ahí y snipearlos-  
-estas loco!? No tienes ningún arma!-  
-aun tengo a Elucidator y a dark repulser-  
-si? Contra esas balas de fuego no serán de gran utilidad, ademas cuando fue la ultima vez que se las diste a Lisbeth para que reparara su duración?-  
-amm creo que nunca las he llevado, pero eso no importa se que resistirán, tome ambas armas de mi espalda y me. Coloque en posición listo para cubrir a Sinon.  
-chicos ya escucharon el plan, cubran a Sinon de acuerdo?-  
-vale-  
-de acuerdo-  
-ok-  
Asuna que estaba a pocos metros de nosotros, comenzó a disparar a ciegas desde detrás de un contenedor de basura, simplemente asomo su brazo y disparo sin siquiera ver  
-Sinon ahora!-  
Salte de inmediato y comencé a bloquear disparos, Asuna salió de su escondite y activo de nuevo su habilidad, el tiroteo era realmente intenso, debido a que había sido reanimado mi hp se restablecía a 30% aunque bajaba a un ritmo de 5% por minuto, ahora mismo tenia el 23% y algunas balas comenzaban a pasarla rozando lo cual aceleraba el ritmo de perdida de hp... A este paso tenia mi muerte asegurada, no tenia de otra era ahora o nunca, arremetí contra nuestro objetivo, su nombre era steve, por un momento el parecido en los nombres me hizo dudar, sentí un disparo golpearme y el estado de quemadura aparecer... Su habilidad blazing Flame me había dado, caí frente a el, mi hp estaba en 4% y en menos de un 20 segundos estaría muerto.  
-vaya eres patético, escuche el sonido de haber recargado el arma, tome a Elucidator y lanze un rapido corte, alcanzando a cortar su pierna, un quejido acompañado de un bip se escucho y varios disparos pasaron a mi lado, Lyfa llego junto a mi y utilizo una inyección para ponerme en pie.  
-ten cuidado esta es tu 3ra, si caes esta vez estarás muerto-  
Sin embargo varios iconos de eliminado aparecieron simultáneamente, Sinon estaba a pocos metros, cubierta de tierra y de inmediato cayo al suelo de nuevo con un hp muy bajo, me encargue de ayudaría y rodeamos a steve...  
-hola, quisiéramos hablar contigo-  
Asuna trato de ser lo mas amable posible, sin embargo el tipo alzo su arma y disparo dejando un rasguño en la cara.  
-demonios esta en los últimos 2% de sus hp debe ver muy borroso, no obtendremos mucha información de el-  
-Tranquilo, ya tengo su id registrado-  
Esta vez era Silica quien hablaba, a los pocos segundos el icono de victoria apareció, el campo a nuestro alrededor se reparo, ahora estábamos en lo que se conocía como campo ilimitado, esto era realmente un verdadero mundo sin limites, mientras los demás observaban los anuncios luminosos de las tiendas, me separe del grupo, esto era similar al tokyo real o no? Entonces debido a las guías turísticas, debía tener una ligera idea de donde estaba, tome una calle y llegue a un callejón, me senté en un rincón de este y me recargue contra la pared...  
Había sido derribado 2 veces, estuve a punto de morir, y ni siquiera elimine a uno solo por mi cuenta...  
-carajo!- golpee un contenedor de basura que estaba a un lado, por alguna razón me sentía extremadamente frustado, cuando llame el menú note que eran las 8:40 pm seleccióne el icono de desconectar y abrí los ojos, estaba en el cubiculo que estaba compartiendo con shino, tome mi frappe de la mesa, realmente ahora parecía un café liquido, me senté en un sillón y tome una revista, una de las encargadas del cafe me miro preocupada...  
- daijobu... Subimase-  
Era nuevo por aquí y apenas sabia unas cuantas palabras Asi que solo podía decirle a la chica que me miraba: lo siento... Estoy bien.

Sinon apareció a los pocos minutos -donde te habías metido!? Por que te separaste del grupo!?-  
-lo siento pero sentí que soy un estorbo, quizás deba transferir mi cuenta de regreso a ALO o algo similar...-  
Sentí un golpe en mi mejilla y como esta comenzaba a arder... Sinon me había dado una cachetada.  
-no eres un estorbo de acuerdo?-  
-lo siento-  
-vamos, Silica hará una comida de bienvenida para nosotros en su casa-  
-tan rapido ha limpiado todo!?-  
-si, al parecer sus padres mantuvieron su apartamento limpio durante el tiempo que no estuvo, estaremos casi dos meses aquí, Asi que mejor hay que adaptarnos-  
abordamos un tren y llegamos a la zona de XXXXXXXXXX, eran las 9:30, cuando entramos todos nos sorprendieron con serpentinas.  
-sorpresa!-  
-a que hora llegaron?-  
-vamos todos estuvimos aquí desde la mañana, por eso los mandamos a ese dive cafe, para preparar todo esto, Alice también debería haber ido con ustedes pero prefirió quedarse, aunque ella también es festejada ya que viene de visita-  
-je muchas gracias-  
-bien y que esperamos!?-  
Suguha quien en verdad era Lyfa y a su vez era la hermana de Kazuto, encendió un reproductor de música e hizo que la fiesta comenzara.

Esa noche fue la primera de muchas en todo el tiempo que estuvimos en tokyo.

"Siempre hay una calma antes de la tormenta"


	3. Chapter 3 el tercer death gun

Hola a todos me he ausentado por un tiempo, je no he andado muy bien que digamos, perdonen por la tardanza pero aquí están los siguientes capítulos, el cap 6 esta siendo editado y el 7 esta en proceso creativo XD …

Chan chan chan… este capitulo y el próximo serán de gran importancia, debido a que se revelara una de las mas grandes respuestas de la lista de incognitas que había quedado.

Espero que disfruten de estos capítulos ya que realmente el cap 4 los dejara un poco shockeados al final… mas sin embargo no dare espoilers.

CAP 3 El 3er death Gun

Al llegar nos percatamos que todos ya estaban esperándonos.  
-se supone que Alice también es una festejada pero ella prefirió quedarse por aquí-

Alice simplemente mostró una ligera sonrisa y de inmediato encendieron un reproductor de música, la fiesta duro hasta altas horas de la noche, debían de ser las 2 de la mañana aproximadamente cuando la fiesta acabo, Agil y Klein fueron los encargados de llevar a muchos a sus casas, en cuanto recibimos mensajes de todos que habían llegado nosotros nos fuimos a dormir también.  
-amm Shino puedes tomar ese cuarto, esta completamente vacío Alice tendrá que dormir en mi pieza debido a que es la única con 2 camas, Edward... Espero que no te moleste dormir en el sillón-  
-por mi no hay problema-  
-bien entonces buenas noches nos vemos mañana-  
-buenas noches-  
Todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, durante la fiesta nos limitamos a tomar soda, agua y alguna que otra limonada o refresco preparado, los únicos que realmente bebieron fueron Klein y Agil, aunque se limitaron a no tomar mucho para poder conducir, me acerque a la cocina tome hielo restante que quedaba en una bolsa y prepare un buen cafe, de un momento a otro mi cabeza había comenzado a dolerme y necesitaba algo frío, justo cuando estaba por sentarme en el sillón Shino estaba viendome desde la puerta de su habitación.  
-no vendrás a visitarme?-  
-ya voy-  
Ambos entramos y nos acomodamos para dormir, estábamos abrazados uno frente a otro, ella me miro y puso un gesto de preocupación.  
-que sucede? Te pasa algo?-  
-aun no estoy listo para volver, un tiro mas habría sido fatal...-  
-vamos sigues con eso? Tan solo fue un mal inicio, en cuanto te acostumbres de nuevo veras que todo es mas sencillo-  
-hmm-  
-aun hay algo que te molesta verdad Ed?-  
-si... Veras... Owen y su cuadrilla... Me retaron a un duelo-  
-pero y que pasa?, podemos vencerlos, solo hay que escoger quienes participaremos en el duelo-  
-no es eso... Me preocupa el hecho de las nuevas cosas incluidas en esta versión-  
-los campos ilimitados?-  
-en parte..-  
-vamos intenta dormir, hablaremos por la mañana-  
-de acuerdo... Te amo-  
-te amo mucho mas, descansa que sueñes lindo-  
-también tu Shino, descansa-  
Le di un beso en la frente y la abraze con fuerza me costo trabajo dormir, aunque despues de un rato logre mi cometido.

Una sucesión de imágenes muy borrosas paso por mi mente seguida de muchos destellos, desperté un poco extraño tenia una ligera ansiedad... Por alguna razón tenia un inexplicable trauma o mejor dicho obsesión con 3 palabras las cuales no tenían sentido ni una forma de enlace.  
Alma... Alice... Underworld.

De entre todas ellas solo reconocía el nombre de Alice, por un momento pensé que se trataba de mi cuñada, pero pensando bien por que tendría gravado su nombre, eso no tenia sentido...  
Shino abrió la puerta de la habitación -Ed hoy iré al dicey cafe, vienes conmigo?, veremos a kirito y a Asuna, es algo importante.

Asi transcurrieron las horas, realmente no ocurrió nada interesante hasta que dieron las 3 de la tarde...

Cuando kirito llego tuvo una larga conversación con Shino, al parecer estaban convencidos de entrar al BoB tenían la idea de haber encontrado pistas de una increíble cantidad de usuarios con habilidades únicas, por lo menos eran 7 que no estaban en las listas que ellos ya habían hecho, cuando Asuna llego, inicio una interesante conversación acerca del trabajo de kirito, al parecer trabajaba en una nueva maquina de full dive llamada traductor del alma... Ese nombre... Ya lo había escuchado antes pero donde!?  
-espera traductor del alma?-  
-si Asi es-  
-no es un nombre un tanto exagerado?-  
-realmente es muy diferente a un amusphere-  
Escuche atentamente a la conversación, tras haber acabado esta finalmente logre comprender a que se refería, el traductor del alma, realmente hacia una copia de tu alma y creaba un nuevo mundo a partir de ella, era difícil de explicar pero tenia bases fundadas y era muy interesante, cuando la conversación acabo eran cerca de las 7 de la noche, nos despedimos de Agil y salimos a la calle, Shino se puso tensa de inmediato.  
-que sucede Shino!?-  
-no... No es nada-

************************************************** ************  
Apenas di un par de pasos fuera del cafe, di media vuelta para ver a los demás, sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda, esa era la sensación de tener un enemigo en la espalda, ya había estado en 3 BoB y había tenido miles de batallas, sabia que era esa sensación sin embargo la hice de lado...  
-no... No es nada-  
Me despedí de Kazuto y de Asuna y a los pocos minutos llegamos a casa de Silica, Edward inmediatamente se conecto y yo enseguida de el, una sensación de ansiedad apareció en mi pecho.

Apenas habían pasado unos minutos desde que habíamos salido del cafe y nos habíamos separado de Shino y de Edward, iba de la mano con Kazuto, sin embargo el cambio un poco su actitud, parecía pensar en algo cuando finalmente hablo...  
-Asuna te dejare cerca de tu casa-  
-esta bien-  
Usualmente nos separábamos en esa estación del tren sin embargo esta vez continuamos juntos.  
-Asuna posiblemente iré a américa... Y quiero que tu vayas conmigo-  
-... Kirito... -  
Me quede atónita, sin embargo eso era por la emoción yo ya tenia una respuesta y era muy simple  
-... Si, te lo dije desde aquella vez no? Siempre estaré para protegerte-  
Cada vez que pasaba esto tenia Un sentimiento de tristeza al recordar aquella vez en que mi guardia de los caballeros de sangre intento matar a kirito y en el proceso mato a dos personas mas, logre salvarlo, sin embargo antes de matar a ese jugador rojo, dude por un segundo en tomar su vida, por lo cual el aprovecho y contrataco, kirito mancho sus manos por salvarme, en ese entonces el asesino a alguien por salvarme, y eso volvió a ocurrir tiempo despues...  
De alguna forma intentaba dejar eso atrás, por que de ahora en adelante yo seria quien lo protegería

-venga ya han pasado 10 minutos! Cuanto tiempo mas me harás esperar Owen!-  
Desde detrás de un edificio apareció finalmente el jugador que había estado esperando.  
-vamos si eres muy valiente ataca!-  
-Owen serás... Muy bien tu lo pediste!-  
Corrí a toda velocidad hacia el y ataque con una de mis espadas, el cayo al suelo sin siquiera oponerse, comenzó a reír...  
-de verdad crees que soy Owen!?, acabas de caer justo en la trampa... No se te hace raro Sinon no ha aparecido por aquí no?-  
el tenia razón... Donde estaba Sinon, y mas importante quien era realmente si no era Owen!?  
-quien eres y de que carajos hablas!?-  
-lo siento mi hp ya llego a cero, ALO-  
El avatar se desintegro frente a mis ojos, ese maldito había estado envenenado y esperando a que atacara para morir rápidamente... Debía salir de aquí e ir por Sinon!  
Rápidamente inicie la transferencia de cuenta tardaría 3 minutos, tres largos y Agonizantes minutos... No solo para mi, sino para todos, ya que durante esos 3 segundos ocurrió lo peor que podía suceder...

Finalmente estaba claro un misterio mas... Quien robo mis datos... era owen  
Solo faltaba algo... Por que?... aunque ya me hacia una idea esperaba estar equivocado…

Owen había hecho su jugada...desgraciadamente , la acción no solo ocurriría en GGO, ALO y en ese mundo Underworld... Ahora también ocurría en el mundo real… aquel mundo del cual había intentado escapar hace mucho...

A los pocos segundos recibí un mensaje de Yui... Por un momento mi corazón estuvo a punto de pararse ante lo que el mensaje decía... kirito y asuna estaban siendo atacados…

Y bien que les ha parecido… alguien se le ocurre una razón de por que owen es el culpable de robar los datos? Si alguien tiene una idea puede comentar su hipótesis… con 1 condicion ¬_¬ no hagan trampa, publiquen sus conclusiones antes de leer el próximo capitulo…

CEOTligthning y actualmente Kyosuke Narukami: que bien que te guste amigo, por cierto los links de descarga de las novelas te las mande por PM, te mande la pagina en la cual están actualmente todas hasta el volumen 11 me parece, (están en español ntp) actualizan constantemente, pero si acabas de leer rápido y te desesperas (como yo) te puedo mandar otro link en el cual me parece que van en el volumen 13 (pero están en ingles y de momentos algunas cosas son confusas incluso para mi, a pesar de que tengo buen dominio del ingles :/ … y por cierto si te enamoras de algún personaje de las novelas agarra aquien quieras menos a sinon ¬_¬ jajaja bueno ya sabras que es por razones personales XD

Charlymoon: en serio tio muchisisisisimas gracias! Había olvidado por completo la holy sword de heathcliif, a pesar de que kayaba aparece en el volumen 10 y exactamente lo acabo de leer hace un par de días, realmente no recordé que el había tenido una habilidad única, a parte del dominio completo del sistema cardinal XS… te debo una muchas gracias por el recordatorio.

Por cierto… esto mas bien va como un favor si a alguien se le ocurre ideas para habilidades únicas por favor compártanlas, actualmente tengo 12 aseguradas y otras 4 en veremos si sirven… a que se debe esto? , bueno pues estoy completamente seguro que no todos han leído las novelas ligeras, y pues como sabran algunas cosas que no aparecían en juegos pasados y por lo tanto podrían ser habilidades únicas, aparecen poco después en otro juego como algo común y askdsagkfgyef TT_TT pasan a destruir la posibilidad de que esta fuera una habilidad única y en serio es complicado pensar en algo X_X

… por ejemplo volar, no existía en SAO, pero si en ALO, invisibilidad no existía ni en SAO ni en ALO… pero si en GGO! Ahhhhg! Incluso la habilidad de doble espada deja de existir en el nuevo ALO (novela 8) kirito es capaz de empuñar la doble espada pero eso debido a otras cuestiones en fin… todas las convocatorias siguen abiertas (ingresar un personaje en la historia, comentar por que si, comentar hipótesis de la historia, e incluso lo de ideas para habilidades únicas)

Bueno nos vemos!


	4. Chapter 4 skills robadas, DARKREAPER

Bueno realmente no tengo mucho que decir además este capitulo esta muuuuuy amm como decirlo… shockeante… traten de no quedar en shock al final… por cierto lean todo… al parecer se me fue un largo espacio en blanco y la pagina no me deja editarlo (T_T) asi que si ven un espacio en blanco sigan bajando hasta que encuentren mas texto, no importa si ven la palabra fin… ustedes sigan bajando

CAP 4

Un sujeto vestido de negro se había acercado a kirito y a mi, la pantalla de mi teléfono celular podía indicar los signos vitales de kirito gracias a un brain implant chip, instalado en su pecho el cual podía monitorear su temperatura y su ritmo cardiaco, observe como su ritmo incrementaba rápidamente... El sujeto comenzó a hablar...  
-disculpe podría decirme donde se encuentran los andenes del tren?-  
Kirito inmediatamente se puso delante de mi y se puso muy rígido en actitud de protegerme.  
-nos has estado siguiendo desde el dicey cafe o no!?-  
-vaya vaya kirito kun, no eres tan torpe despues de todo...-

Todos habíamos recibido un mensaje diciendo:  
Todos tengan cuidado alguien nos ha puesto una trampa!  
-una trampa!?... Si ya lo se tienen a Sinon!-  
Inmediatamente respondí eso en espera de que todos entraran a ALO y ayudaran de ser posible.  
Apenas aparecí en el mundo rápidamente volé a toda velocidad hacia donde de seguro estaba Owen...  
-al fin!, veo que encontraste a mi señuelo!-  
-Owen! Hijo de... Suelta a Sinon!-  
-esta bien esta bien, la suelto-  
Observe como Sinon estaba envenenada y muy herida, detrás de el se encontraban 7 personas 4 de ellas ya me eran conocidas... Una de ellas era Lea, los otros 3 no los reconocía...  
Slayer llego volando lo mas rapido que pudo y apenas apareció desenfundo su espada..  
-Owen maldito cabron! De haber sabido que harías todo esto jamás te habría dado acceso a los archivos de la división virtual!-  
-división virtual?-  
-Edward... En verdad lo siento todo esto es mi culpa!, veras yo trabajo para la división, era un agente encubierto, pensé que podría obtener información de Owen Asi que hice un trato con el, pero todo se salió de control y ahora el... Tiene una versión mejorada del programa de Daniel.-  
-Daniel!?, eso quiere decir que este cabron puede...-  
-Asi es! PUEDO MATARTE!-  
La risa que salía de su boca demostraba que había perdido toda la cordura, levanto a Sinon de forma brusca y comenzó a oler su cabello, estuvo a punto de ir a su cuello, sin embargo no resistí mas, tome un arco en mi espalda y dispare una flecha cortando su mejilla, el dejo caer a Sinon  
-slayer... Ve y saca a Sinon de aquí!, llevatela lejos, desconectate y llevate a todos!-  
-de acuerdo!-

Kirito estaba muy tenso, el sujeto saco una especie de tubo que parecía pistola de juguete de su bolsilo, kirito simplemente se tenso aun mas...  
-la death... Gun , Asi que tu eres Jonny black...-  
-vaya si hiciste tu tarea! Puede que xaxa y su hermanito fueran atrapados por ti hace años, igualmente tu amiguito que en paz descanse atrapo al reciente imitador nuestro, pero yo soy el ultimo miembro del original laughting coffin y juro que voy a vengarme!-  
-Asuna corre!-

Instintivamente grite  
-Asuna corre!-  
Levante mi mano y tome aire, no tenia una espada, esto era el mundo real...  
-vaya en SAO y en GGO pudiste ser el espadachín negro y el héroe dorado, sin embargo aquí no eres mas que un débil mocoso!-  
Cerré el puntiagudo paraguas y lo tome con fuerza entre mis dos manos, escuche la voz de Asuna gritando... Cerré mis ojos y me lance hacia delante...

Era ahora o nunca tome a Elucidator y a dark repulser y las apreté con fuerza... Aun Asi había algo que no me cuadraba ese nombre... Dark... Reaper.  
-no puede ser... Tu... -  
-Asi que sabes sobre mi?, jajaja no tienes oportunidad, ahora tengo 3 habilidades únicas de otras personas, y aparte la mía!-

El tomo de entre sus manos una espada y un hacha... Esa habilidad sin duda era dual wield... Mi habilidad única...

-sorprendido!? Bien ahora quiero que mueras!  
Doble empuñadura!, lightning shot! Blazing flame!...-  
Todas y cada una de ellas eran habilidades de otros usuarios... Sin embargo una de ellas me era desconocida...

-... Dark nightmare...-

Su espada y su hacha se cargaron de electricidad, seguido a esto un calor increíblemente alto las envolvió causando que la electricidad se combinara creando flamas azules, sin embargo dark nightmare no pareció tener efecto alguno...  
Me lance al ataque, nuestras armas chocaron, inmediatamente sentí crujir a dark repulser... A este ritmo tendría que ser reparada de nuevo tras un par de golpes, active mi habilidad de espada...  
Dragon barrage! Cada uno de los golpes que di fue interceptado por su defensa, comencé a jadear exhausto por el uso excesivo de fuerza al tratar de penetrar su defensa, sin embargo escuche un comando de habilidad de espada por su parte...  
-devoured by darkness...-

Mientras corría por la calle gritaba por ayuda, Yui se encargaba de enviar mensajes a los demás, sin embargo escuche un ruido muy similar al de un envase perdiendo presión, como al abrir un refresco o liberar un tanque de gas comprimido... La escena que vi despues me dejo muda...-

Edward se había lanzado al ataque para defenderme, sin embargo Owen logro bloquear cada golpe que Ed dio, escuche un único comando que al traducir diría "devorado por la oscuridad", hace un momento había dicho uno que decía "pesadilla oscura o pesadilla de oscuridad" si se combinaban eso quería decir que..  
-Edward sal de ahí!-

Kirito y Jhonny estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, la punta del paraguas de kirito había atravesado la pierna de Jhonny black, sin embargo la jeringuilla estaba en el hombro derecho de kirito... Se separaron y ambos cayeron al suelo, llame una ambulancia, una vez esta llego no pude hacer mas que decirles el raro nombre que recordaba de la droga sucil...sucinilconina... Los doctores inyectaron algo para contrarrestar la droga que era tan letal...

Edward había sido golpeado por un único combo que al parecer era una habilidad creada por Owen, la cual consistía en 3 golpes atravesados seguidos de una sucesión de golpes de atributo oscuridad que absorbían la vitalidad de Edward, solo pude observar caer su HP hasta cero... Cayo de inmediato y solo pude ver sus ojos mirando... Sus labios decían solo un par de frases... Corre... Te amo...  
Pude ver como el brillo de sus ojos se perdía poco a poco... El icono de desconexión apareció donde debería estar su cuerpo... Yo fui desconectada por la fuerza, quede en shock... Fuimos trasladados en una ambulancia... Automáticamente el celular de Edward envió un mensaje a todos los demás miembros del equipo.

Mientras íbamos en la ambulancia no podía dejar de llorar y de intentar que kirito despertara, di un ultimo vistazo a la pantalla de mi celular cuando de pronto escuche un tono de mensaje enviado y a la vez entro un mensaje mas, logre ver por ultima vez mi pantalla, la aplicación que mostraba el corazón de kirito bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a cero, de pronto escuche a los médicos gritar como locos, sin embargo ya no lograba escuchar nada...  
-lo perdemos!-  
-paro cardiaco...-  
-desfribilador-

Todos habian recibido Casi simultáneamente 2 mensajes con un contenido horrible...

Kirito y Edward habían muerto...

Y bien… yo se los dije el capitulo tenia un final algo traumante?

Lo siento este es el verdadero final de la historia… solo quería contarle a alguien la forma en que fui asesinado…

FIN

Jaja no se crean este aun no es el final solo es una broma… digamos que realmente este es el VERDADERO inicio… todo lo anterior ha sido solo el prologo… sin mas que decir solo me queda esto:

BIENVENIDOS

A

UNDERWORLD


	5. Chapter 5 BIENVENIDO AL UNDERWORLD

Jeje realmente subiría este capitulo tiempo después… pero no quiero que se vayan a creer la broma de que el capitulo anterior era el final ._. Asi que mejor subo este… por cierto si tienen dudas de si kirito y edward están muertos… les aconsejo leer este capitulo ahí sabran que esta pasando (no del todo) tendrán que esperar a que alguien del mundo externo les diga que carajos esta pasando pero para eso tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo… en fin sin molestar mas les dejo este capitulo:

CAP 5

Una luz muy agradable me despertó, abrí mis ojos poco a poco acostumbrandome a ella, la luz tenia un ligero color verde, similar al que toma cuando atraviesa las hojas de un árbol, cuando reaccione note que estaba en un bosque...  
"pero que demonios!?"  
Este paisaje no era para nada de ALO, me desconecte en algún momento? No recuerdo nada, lo ultimo que recuerdo es... ALO, creo haber estado en ALO pero... Por que?, ademas esto no parecía nada una realidad virtual...  
Esto debe ser una broma de mal gusto, quien carajos me trajo al bosque y me dejo en la nada sin un mapa ni una brújula! Suspire pesadamente mientras me ponía en pie, sentía mi cuerpo como si hubiera dormido por días, decidí estirarme un poco antes de ir a explorar los alrededores y buscar ayuda

desperté debido a que la luz del sol estaba dándole de lleno en la cara, me encontraba en un bosque, pero sin embargo no recuerdo como llegue aquí, posiblemente sea un vmmorpg tal como ALO, sin embargo... No tendría alas?, ademas no recuerdo este paisaje de ningún juego, posiblemente sea la realidad, aunque es imposible, no hay ningún bosque por la zona... Tal vez simplemente sea un nuevo videojuego al que entre y no recuerde nada, solo recuerdo haber estado con Asuna y llevarla a su casa pero... Mi memoria esta borrosa...  
Si esto fuera un mundo virtual entonces debería tardar un poco en poder ver las fibras del pasto a detalle, tome un pedazo de pasto y lo vi muy de cerca, sin embargo en el instante en que lo vi, pude ver a detalle todo, quizás podría subirme a un árbol y aventarme de cabeza, si me desconecto o reaparezco en una zona de respawn sabré que es un juego, pero si no lo es... Creo que es mejor no hacerlo, ademas no hay ningún método de dive que permita un ambiente tan real como est...  
realmente si lo había, lo utilice en mi trabajo a tiempo parcial... El soul translator... Podía esto ser realmente Underworld?, pero si era Asi... Por que tenia mis memorias? Por que recordaba que soy kirigaya Kazuto? Intente usar mis dedos indice y medio para llamar al menú, sin embargo no sucedía nada, intente con la mano izquierda, pero nada paso...  
-comando de sistema Desconectar!-  
Pasaron los segundos y el resultado fue el mismo nada...  
-Hey si alguien esta viendo esta prueba, por favor detengala! Necesito salir! Hay un error!-

************************************************** ************  
Hacia ya un par de horas que había comenzado a caminar, Aproximadamente eran las 2 de la tarde, sabia esto gracias a que cuando me desperté el sol estaba en el punto mas alto, y actualmente estaba un poco mas bajo pero no tanto, llevaba dirección al norte, (igualmente usaba el sol como referencia, si este se ocultaba por el oeste, mi sombra estaría al este, tomando como referencia estos 2 puntos podía saber fácilmente donde estaba el norte) sin embargo eso no funcionaba para encontrar comida continúe caminando varios minutos hasta encontrar un arroyo, en el había un chico, debía tener unos 15 o 16 años de edad, tenia una chaqueta azul, y un gran bulto en su espalda, me pregunto si será una guitarra o algún equipo de filmación, decidí acercarme para preguntarle por la ciudad mas cercana (o al menos una pizzería, en serio moría de hambre T.T)

Había caminado durante un largo tiempo, si esto realmente era Underworld, la aceleración de flughlight que era 3 veces mayor, debía haber pasado cerca de una hora en el mundo real, cuando caminaba escuche un ruido, se repetía cada cuatro segundos, tenia que ser un ruido humano Asi que me dirigí hacia allá, si encontraba a algún administrador del sistema podía pedir ayuda para salir. El ruido se repetía cada 4 segundos 50 veces, y de nuevo paraba durante 3 minutos, luego se repetía y Asi sucesivamente, cuando llegue a la fuente del ruido vi a un muchacho aproximadamente de 17 años, tenia la tez clara, y un cabello completamente Rubio, en cuanto me escucho, volteo a verme, sus ojos eran de un color verde jade, inmediatamente me saludo  
-hola mi nombre es Eugeo-

En cuanto llegue a donde estaba el chico le hable, el volteo sorprendido, de pronto puso una cara como si hubiera visto a una persona que no veía desde hace mucho...  
-Edward! Cuanto tiempo sin verte!-

-que sucede Edward?-  
-lo siento... Es solo que no recuerdo nada-  
Finalmente me daba cuenta de eso... No tenia ningún recuerdo, Edward, Asi me había llamado... Edward, Asi que ese era mi nombre...  
-no recuerdas nada... Ya veo, posiblemente seas un hijo de vector-  
-hijo de... Vector?-  
-si, se le llama Asi a un espíritu que le gusta jugar bromas secuestrando personas y dejandolas por ahí sin memoria-  
-vaya forma de hacer bromas... Y yo que me creo malo por tocar timbres de las casas y echar a correr-  
-timbres? Que es eso?-  
-no sabes lo que es?, amm veras es un instrumento que sirve para avisar al residente de una casa que hay alguien en la puerta-  
-vaya debes referirte a las campanillas-  
-si exacto a eso, bueno depende del sonido en fin no importa-  
-Jaja bueno, viendo tu estado actual, deberías ir a quedarte a la iglesia, si le cuentas a la hermana tu situación te dejara quedarte, si gustas puedo llevarte a la aldea, aunque esta un poco lejos, serán un par de horas en llegar-  
-si, muchas gracias... Amm aun no recuerdo tu nombre-  
-me llamo kai... Kai edwards, pero para evitar confusiones solo llamame Kai-  
-Jaja de acuerdo Kai, tratare de no confundir tu nombre con el mío-  
-je seria gracioso-

-Eugeo, es un gusto, mi nombre es kirito-  
-kirito, y bien que haces por aquí estas perdido?-  
-si, veras trato de saber como desconectarme-  
-desco... Desconectarte? A que te refieres? Quieres salir de aquí? Ir a la aldea?-  
-no, a salir de aquí-  
-mm supongo que te refieres a ir a la capital-  
-no estoy seguro-  
-? No recuerdas nada?-  
-realmente no-  
-debes ser un hijo de vector, suele hacer bromas como estas... muy bien, si quieres puedo llevarte a la aldea de momento , solo tendrás que esperar a que acabe mi tarea sagrada, por cierto estoy terminando mi almuerzo, Asi que toma un poco debes tener hambre.  
Eugeo me dio un pan y una cantimflora hecha de un cuero muy resistente.  
-perdona si esta duro, es solo que en la salgo muy temprano, y no logro encontrar mas pan que el restante de la noche anterior, y debido a mi tarea no me da tiempo de ir a la aldea a comprar, antes tenia a alguien que lo traía, pero ella ya no se encuentra aquí...-  
Mientras el decía eso yo ya había mordido mi pan, ojalá y hubieras dicho lo del pan antes... Sin embargo...  
-ella ya no se encuentra aquí?, a que te refieres?-  
-su nombre era Alice, un día fuimos a la cueva del norte, accidentalmente ella cayo y su mano toco la tierra prohibida, la tierra de la oscuridad, debido a eso un integrity knight vino por ella y se la llevo, pensaba usar mi hacha para ir a ayudarla, pero sin embargo... Mi cuerpo no me respondió y no pude evitarlo!-  
Una parte de mi quería ayudar, pero debía averiguar como salir de aquí, sin embargo, si necesitaba a un administrador del sistema, tendría un cargo importante... Tendría que ir a la capital, pero el había dicho algo de terminar su tarea sagrada...  
-por cierto mencionaste una tarea sagrada, cual es?-  
-Ah eso, es esto mira-  
Ambos caminamos y dimos la vuelta al gran árbol que estaba a nuestro lado, media cientos de metros de altura y su tronco tenia mas de 10 metros de diámetro, como fue posible que no lo viera cuando llegue aquí!?  
-entonces... Tu eres leñador?, cortas arboles-  
-amm si y no, si soy leñador y no, no corto arboles, solo corto este en especificico, llevo 7 años cortando y orgullosamente llevo cortado todo esto!-  
Cuando me fije en el corte note que apenas llevaba unas cuarta de profundidad, a lo mucho 2 metros de poco mas de 10...  
-quieres decir que este árbol ha sido cortado por 7 años y solo ha sido arrancada esta parte!?-  
-siete años, hombre eso seria bueno, soy de la novena generación que a cortado este árbol, a este paso cuando envejezca le pasare esta hacha de hueso de dragon a alguien mas y si esto va bien el giga cedro caerá en aproximadamente 700 años mas!-  
-tienes que estar de broma...-

-y bien Edward enserio no recuerdas nada?-  
-no, hasta ahora solo recuerdo mi nombre, sin embargo tengo la sensación de haber olvidado algo realmente importante, pero no puedo recordar que-  
-vaya tu situación en verdad es mala, por cierto no podrás andar por ahí sin alguien que te acompañe, sabes usar una espada?-  
-espada?... Bueno realmente no estoy seguro...-  
-pues bien ya lo averiguaremos, mientras tanto aun faltan unos 20 minutos para llegar a la aldea.-

************************************************** ************

-Eugeo dejame intentar usar el hacha...-

Despues de algunos minutos hubiera preferido quedarme callado, tras dar el primer hachazo note que este mundo era completamente diferente del creado por un nervegear amusphere o el prototipo de neuro linker, todos ellos creaban un dolor artificial, aunque este pasaba primero por el reductor de dolor, lo cual hacia que este fuera mínimo y también falso, podría dolerte aunque jamás creaba efectos secundarios como calambres entumecimiento y cosas similares, el golpe del hacha resulto mal y como resultado caí de espaldas, y mis brazos me dolieron por completo, casi no podía moverlos hasta que no pasaron mas de 10 minutos...  
-Hey kirito ten mas cuidado o tu vida bajara!, ese golpe no podrá haber reducido mas de 50 puntos pero aun Asi ten cuidado.-  
-vida?-  
-si, ni siquiera recuerdas eso?-  
En estos momentos lo que menos necesitaba era hacer que Eugeo notara algo raro, como por ejemplo que yo no pertenecía a este mundo...  
-realmente no lo recuerdo-  
-Pff veras todo en este mundo tiene un limite de vida, esta crece con los años en los seres vivos, hasta llegar a un limite máximo entre los 20 y 25 años, y despues el limite decrece, también puede bajar por enfermedades y heridas, se puede recuperar pero solo hasta su limite, nunca mas de este.-  
Asi que ...enfermedades?, este mundo era muy real...  
Eugeo dibujo una s y una c, toco el árbol y una ventana que mostraba su vida apareció... En todo este tiempo solo 2000 puntos habían sido arrebatados de su vida, quedando aproximadamente poco mas de 21680...  
-Por cierto Eugeo mencionaste algo de que antes alguien solía traerte el almuerzo-  
-... Si... Su nombre era ALICE, me gustaría poder reunidos con ella pero... Eso es imposible...-  
-vamos Eugeo! Te ayudare a talar este giga cedro! Y una vez acabemos saldremos en diréccion a donde ella este!-  
El mostró unos ojos tristes mas sin embargo coloco una sonrisa y respondió  
-de acuerdo! Trabajaremos muy duro a partir de hoy... Por cierto quiero mostrarte algo-  
Nos acercamos a un cobertizo cercano y el saco un paquete de cuero que envolvía algo.  
-hace 2 años la traje aquí, cada día libre que tenia la arrastraba por el bosque y la escondía en el... La encontramos el día que fuimos a la cueva y eso sucedió...-  
Eugeo le quito la funda de cuero y la levanto del suelo, mas sin embargo solo podía levantarla mas no empuñarla, al parecer era muy pesada para el...  
-Eugeo dejame intentar algo-  
Tome la blue rose sword e intente golpear el árbol, el peso fue demasiado y solo logre entumecer todo mi cuerpo, creí haber fallado sin embargo Eugeo dio un grito...  
-un solo golpe... Le resto un punto! Y ni siquiera has acertado al centro del corte!-  
-que quieres decir?-  
-quiero decir que si lográramos usar esta espada correctamente reduciríamos drásticamente la cantidad de tiempo necesario para talar este giga cedro.-  
Use el mismo movimiento de manos que Eugeo y revise la espada, decía algo Asi "autoridad de contro 45"  
Inmediatamente abrí la ventana sobre mi mismo, esta. Vez mostraba mas datos, como mi edad, mi vida, autoridad de control y autoridad de stacia, la autoridad de contro era de 38 muy lejos de 45, si tan solo pudiera subir de nivel... Seriamos capaces de empuñar esa arma.

Estábamos a pocos metros de la entrada de la aldea cuando vimos a un conejo.  
-vaya será una gran cena!-  
Kai saco un gran revolver y disparo, el conejo recibió 2 impactos de bala por lo cual murió instantáneamente y Kai obtuvo carne de el justo antes de que el conejo desapareciera.  
-esa arma...-  
-ah es una invención mía, me inspire en cierta historia de un cazademonios, la llamo rosa azul, tengo un arma aun mejor, tal vez despues conozcas a la reina roja en persona.-  
-reina roja?-  
-ya lo veras-  
Esto ultimo lo dijo tocando el gran paquete que traía en su espalda.  
-vamos hoy habrá buena cena, y mañana iremos a explorar las cuevas.-  
-esta bien-

Tras un largo día finalmente llegamos a la aldea, como dijo Eugeo la hermana Azariya acepto que me quedara en el cuarto de huéspedes, ahí conocí a selka, quien resulto ser ni mas ni menos que la hermana de ALICE, hable con ella unos minutos tras lo cual me desconcertó una pregunta que me hizo.  
-Eugeo... El te ha contado el motivo por el que se llevaron a mi hermana?-  
-bueno el menciono que entro en las cuevas y su mano toco el territorio oscuro-  
-el territorio prohibido... Bueno muchas gracias, por cierto mañana es día de descanso Asi que no te preocupes por el trabajo-  
-gracias-  
-buenas noches-  
-buenas noches selka-

Esa noche casi no pude dormir... A pesar de no recordar nada excepto mi nombre, mi corazón me gritaba que no debía olvidar algo... Sin embargo aun no sabia que era…

Para los que aun no lo saben o de plano no recuerdan … el neuro linker que tenían los personajes al inicio era un prototipo y aun no tenia la capacidad de aceleración… las únicas maquinas capaces de esto son los traductores del alma… desgraciadamente… bueno ya lo verán cuando alguien externo a underworld hable, por cierto la capacidad de aceleración es de poco mas de 1000 veces, pero para quedar en un acuerdo les dire que cada vez que sea necesario dire el tiempo transcurrido en ambos mundos tanto underworld como el real, solo les digo que no se sorprendan ya que 3 dias en el mundo real pueden ser 11 años en underworld e incluso 1 semana pueden ser 18 años…. Suficiente como para haber iniciado el proyecto… eso ya se los explicare o mejor dicho alguien se los explicara después…

Bueno cuídense, en mi país vienen siendo casi las 7 de la noche asi que a prepararse para echar la hueva! Jaja bueno en cuanto pueda subo los demás capítulos asi que no se preocupen aun tienen fic para rato…


	6. Chapter 6 y asi comienza todo

CAP 6

-Edward! Despierta flojo!-  
-amm que pasa?-  
-vaya se ve que no dormiste bien... Te ves demacrado-  
-gracias, no sabes cuanto me alegra que me digas eso.-  
-de nada, ademas estuviste muy indesiso-  
-indeciso?-  
-si... No parabas de decir si y no mientras dormías, aunque a veces las decías tan rapido que parecía haber otra letra entre ellas-  
-si y no...-  
-vamos solo es algo sin importancia, ademas hoy iremos a las cuevas! Adelante!-  
Salimos de su casa y al igual que ayer tomo la misma ropa y el gran objeto en su espalda, sin mencionar el revolver rosa azul que el mismo había construido en sus tiempos libres.-  
Salimos de la aldea de ruild a la vez que veíamos una multitud...  
-selka desapareció!-  
-quien es selka?-  
-es la hija del jefe de la aldea... La candidata a aprender las artes sacras-  
De momento un chico con el pelo Rubio y otro con el pelo negro aparecieron corriendo  
-Hey Eugeo! A donde van!?-  
-a buscar a selka creemos saber donde esta!-  
-enserio? vamos con ustedes-  
Mientras continuábamos corriendo por el bosque el chico del pelo negro volteo a verme directamente...  
-... Ed... Edward eres tu!?-  
-si... Quien eres tu?-  
-que acaso no me recuerdas soy kirito!-  
Kai intervino de inmediato  
-lo siento al parecer es un hijo de vector, el no tiene ningún recuerdo-  
-ya veo... Espero que recuerdes las cosas pronto-  
-gracias... Kirito-  
Mientras continuábamos corriendo un destello vino a mi mente "Sinon" era un nombre, pero eso era lo que buscaba? No lo se, mi corazón se sintió agitado al pensar en ese nombre, Asi que decidí que seria bueno tenerlo presente.  
Entramos en la cueva y Eugeo y Kai se miraron el uno al otro...  
-no podremos pasar Asi... Necesitamos luz, se que utilizar las artes sacras en algo Asi esta mal pero... Ya lo arreglaremos despues..-  
-COMAND... SYSTEM... LIGHT-  
un trozo de pasto en la mano de ambos comenzó a brillar lo suficiente para que viéramos por donde íbamos, tras haber cruzado casi todas las cuevas escuchamos un grito de mujer...  
-selka!-  
Los cuatro corrimos para encontrar una escena muy mala...  
Selka estaba atada a una especie de carreta, y en esa parte de la cueva había mas de 30 goblins... De entre ellos apareció uno que media lo doble de los demás y casi llegaba a nuestra altura, sin embargo hasta los mas pequeños tenían unos músculos increíbles, mientras planeábamos que hacer dos de ellos voltearon y lograron vernos.  
-humanos!-  
Finalmente el jefe hablo... -ellos no nos sirven matenlos y los comeremos!-

Los cuatro sentimos los nervios de punta, de los 4 solo Kai tenia un arma, los cuatro corrimos a embestir A la línea de goblins frente a nosotros, los golpeamos y Eugeo derribo el único recipiente en el cual ardía fuego para iluminar la cueva, tiramos los pedazos de hierba al suelo y eso parecía asustarlos.  
-rapido desatenta!-  
Kai rápidamente desenvolvió el paquete en su espalda, y de el saco una espada con un filo rojo, giro la manivela en su empuñadura y el filo de la espada se prendió en llamas  
-muy bien ahora conocerán la furia de mi red queen!-  
Asi que esa es la red queen... Hasta donde sabia el había mencionado algo de que esa espada era un arma catalogada como "instrumento divino" al parecer era un tipo de armas muy poderosas y difíciles de manejar, sin embargo el parecía manejaría de manera fácil, logro atacar a 3 goblins dejandolos heridos en el piso, algo parecía raro sin embargo debido a la poca luz no podía decir con seguridad que era...  
Entre los 3 restantes logramos desatar a selka, quien estaba semi-inconsciente  
-selka despierta!-  
Al escuchar la voz de kirito comenzó a reaccionar poco a poco, sin embargo notamos que el jefe goblin golpeo a Kai con una fuerza tremenda azotando contra el suelo, el cual crujió... Hasta ese momento note que el suelo estaba hecho de hielo, la red queen de Kai se clavo profundamente en el hielo, de seguro solo el podría empuñarla debido a su peso, inmediatamente Eugeo y yo tomamos un par de espadas del suelo y comenzamos a correr contra el goblin que tenia a Kai, Eugeo logro abrirme paso distrayendo a la  
Pequeña conglomeración de goblins, corrí lo mas rapido que pude, por un instante vi como todo a mi alrededor se detenía, pensé que el tiempo se había detenido, sin embargo vi una especie de silueta fantasmal recorrer una trayectoria la cual yo seguía, decidí intentar copiar la postura de esa silueta...  
"la posición inicial lo es todo... Deja que tu cuerpo cargue la habilidad... Y por ultimo..."  
Todo a mi alrededor comenzó a avanzar de nuevo, lleve la espada a mi costado en posición horizontal apuntando directamente al goblin, había unos 10 metros de distancia, note una sensación de una gran cantidad de energía fluyendo, la espada adquirió un color azulado...  
"... Y por ultimo dejala explotar"  
Tal y como recordaba esas palabras deje que mi cuerpo se moviera por su cuenta, sentí un gran impulso y me moví a velocidad sobrehumana me desplace directamente hacia el goblin y encaje la punta de mi arma en su brazo, sentí como el arma se hundía cada vez mas profundo. Eso sin duda era una habilidad de espada... Sin embargo no supe como continuar, finalmente notaba que era lo raro que había visto hace rato, a diferencia de otros VRMMORPG en los cuales las heridas solo soltaban luces rojas para indicar heridas, esto parecía ser el el mundo real, las heridas eran reales y la sangre era igual... el goblin soltó a Kai enfurecido, volteo a verme y grito con una voz llena de rabia.  
-INSOLENTE! Te atreves a herirme!?-  
Inmediatamente tomo su larga espada curva y dio un golpe en horizontal, trate de alejarme lo mas que pude sin embargo su espada logro cortar mi garganta, sentí el filo de la espada, sentí como rasgaba mi cuello, en este mundo, cada vez había menos elementos de un VRMMORPG, a diferencia de aquellos en los cuales existía el limitador de dolor el cual ajustaba el dolor a un grado mínimo, aquí parecía ser el mundo real, caí al suelo por el dolor, inmediatamente note a Eugeo correr listo para atase sin embargo su ataque fue fácilmente repelido y de inmediato el goblin hizo un corte mucho mas profundo a través de todo su abdomen, Eugeo cayo al suelo inconsciente, podía ver un gran charco de sangre a su alrededor, la herida era muy profunda y Eugeo sangraba de un modo aterrador...  
Kirito tomo una espada y comenzó a pelear, por un momento parecía que perderíamos, kirito recibió un golpe en el hombro, sangre comenzaba a escurrír desde el, sin embargo de un momento a otro su espada brillo de color naranja y un golpe horizontal, seguido de uno igual un poco mas abajo y dos golpes verticales dejaron una breve estela, de alguna forma sabia el nombre de ese ataque, vertical Square...  
Uno de los golpes le arrancaron un brazo al goblin quien dio un grito lleno de furia, con su mano apretó con toda su fuerza la herida de lo que le quedaba de brazo, escuche crujir sus huesos, había intentado sellar su herida cerrando la parte del brazo que había sido amputado, ataco a kirito, mas sin embargo el lanzo otra habilidad la cual desvío la espada del goblin y le amputo el brazo restante, con un ultimo grito la cabeza del líder salió despedida por los aires, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo en el suelo, kirito recogió la cabeza del suelo y grito a todos los demás  
-yo soy el espadachín kirito! He tomado la cabeza de su líder, si alguien se atreve a retarme que venga!-  
Todos los goblins se quedaron callados, aproveche ese momento para arrastrarme por el suelo y abrir la ventana de estacia note que de los 23789 puntos de vida de Eugeo restaban 800 y continuaban reduciendo a un ritmo de 49 cada medio minuto  
-kirito Eugeo esta mu...-  
Mi voz estaba débil y por si fuera poco un goblin comenzó a gritar  
-sin el líder ahora podré gobernar, te venceré y tomare mi lugar como líder!-  
Kirito simplemente ataco y lo corto en dos. Todos los demás huyeron  
-Edward! Eugeo! Resistan!-  
Note que kirito estaba a nuestro lado, pero lo que mas me desconcertó fue la voz de una mujer  
-Eugeo! Por favor no me abandones!-  
La vida de Eugeo estaba a poco menos de 200 puntos  
-kirito, Dame tu mano, con la mano derecha toma la izquierda de Kai-  
Kirito hizo lo que selka ordeno, e inmediatamente note que ella estaba utilizando sus artes sacras  
-COMAND... SYSTEM... LIFE... TRANSFER... RIGHT... TO... LEFT-  
Las 3 figuras a mi derecha emanaban un ligero brillo, de pronto yo emití el mismo brillo y por ultimo Eugeo, Kai estaba hasta la derecha tomando la mano de kirito, seguido de el selka quien tomaba mi mano y por ultimo yo tomando la de Eugeo, sentía como algo que me llenaba de energía cruzaba por mi mano derecha recorriendo todo mi cuerpo y saliendo por mi mano izquierda llegando a Eugeo, de pronto sentí que la herida de mi cuerpo se curaba, y la herida de Eugeo comenzaba a hacerse un poco mas pequeña sin embargo Kai y kirito estaban comenzando a caer de cansancio, la voz de selka resonó por el lugar  
-resistan, si fallamos y esto sale mal, no solo Eugeo morirá, sino también todos nosotros-  
De pronto una voz muy suave de una mujer resonó en mi mente  
-Edward por favor tienes que ser fuerte, te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado! Tienes que regresar-  
Sentí como si recibiera un abrazo y de momento sentí como toda mi energía se recuperaba.

por un momento se escucho la voz de Eugeo  
-todos prometimos ayudarnos mutuamente, Alice kirito, Kai, naomi, Edward y yo-

De que estaba hablando?... Ayudarnos? Si apenas hoy nos habíamos conocido...

Por un momento hubo un flash en toda la habitación y caí inconsciente, por un momento estuve seguro de que mi corazón sabia que la palabra que buscaba era Sinon, pero sin embargo aun tenia que buscar mis recuerdos...


	7. Chapter 7 fuera del underworld

Hola este capitulo estará dividido en dos partes para que no se confundan ^^

CAP 7

En un piso de Aincrad en el VRMMORPG alpheim online, en una pequeña cabaña se encontraba un pequeño grupo de personas  
-vamos Sinon, Asuna tienen que dormir un poco, llevan ya 3 días sin dormir, no creen que deberían descansar un poco?-  
-tranquila Silica, nuestros cuerpos en el mundo real están recostados, Asi que no creo que nos haga mucho daño estar aquí-  
-Sinon tiene razón ademas ustedes también están aquí!-  
-pero eso es por que nos preocupamos tanto por ustedes 2 como por ese par-  
-gracias lis-  
Una sylph Apareció de pronto en la cabaña, acompañada de la IA llamada Yui  
-encontré mucha información-  
-bien comencemos-  
Lyfa comenzó a hablar  
-muy bien comencemos con la causa de este problema, hace 3 días el 7 de julio a las 19:43 kirigaya Kazuto y yukki Asuna caminaban cerca de la estación del tren cuando Jhonny black los ataco, Kazuto logro herirlo, sin embargo la droga letal succilnilconina fue inyectada en su hombro derecho, minutos despues la terminal de Asuna dejo de recibir el pulso de Kazuto, pensábamos que mi hermano estaba muerto, sin embargo la terminal recibió señal por momentos y de nuevo se perdió, localizamos la señal de donde provino y descubrimos que era el hospital de defensa... Ahora procediendo con el caso de Darkmetaldragon o mejor dicho Edward, el entro en el juego GGO debido a Un reto lanzado por Owen, al mismo tiempo que Owen lanzo una invitación a Sinon para ver ese reto, pero en el juego ALO, Edward venció fácilmente al señuelo en GGO al mismo tiempo que Sinon fue capturada en ALO, para cuando Edward llego, Owen tenia todo planeado, el había robado los datos de varios usuarios, y de alguna forma los uso a su favor para obtener sus habilidades únicas, hasta el momento tenia 4 y un combo que el llamo devoured by darkness, a la vez que para activar el virus asesino, utilizo el comando dark nightmare, ataco a Edward quien recibió un fuerte golpe en su sistema nervioso por parte del neuro linker que no soporto la carga y termino fallando, el también fue trasladado a ese hospital 2 horas despues.-

Lisbeth hablo por un momento

-sin embargo ellos fueron registrados de llegar estar un rato y ser trasladados al mismo tiempo, pero no se sabe a donde!-  
Alice hablo interrumpiendo a Lisbeth  
-sin embargo gracias a los archivos de nuestro padre, de slayer y a Yui que logro hackear la red del hospital, tenemos registros de que 2 ambulancias salieron de ahí al mismo tiempo, pensábamos que estas los habían trasladado debido a que los registros dicen eso, sin embargo...-  
-sin embargo que?-  
-Asuna menciono que kirito dijo algo de artificial labro inteligence mientras platicaban en el dicey cafe, si traducimos esto quiere decir inteligencia artificial adaptable, si nuestro enemigo logro movilizar ambulancias, hospitales etc tiene que tener una gran influencia, por lo tanto alguien que haya realizado grandes movimientos de dinero en el sector de VRMMORPGs o IAs, puede ser nuestro objetivo, buscamos el nombre de RATH por la red y no obtuvimos nada.-  
Lyfa interrumpió a Alice de inmediato  
-RATH? Eso suena a un libro que leí, mencionaba algo de una tortuga con cabeza similar a un cerdo-  
-tortuga?-  
Yui quien había estado callada finalmente hablo  
-encontré algo que puede estar relacionado con una tortuga, al parecer hicieron un gran movimiento de dinero recientemente, el proyecto se llama Oceans turtle, les mostrare una imagen-  
Yui desplegó una imagen del proyecto, les asombro rotundamente la imagen  
-esa tortuga tiene una cabeza de...-  
-cerdo-  
-... Entonces eso es RATH?-

CAP 7.5

Han pasado ya 4 días desde que ocurrió ese accidente que Alejo a kirito y a Edward de todos.

Un helicóptero se acercaba a un gran submarino, la pasajera que iba en el asiento de copiloto se sentía maravillada al ver ese gran proyecto, un submarino enorme, el cual tenia capacidad para albergar a cientos de científicos, en la parte superior tenia una gran pirámide donde posiblemente se albergaban todos los avances que la compañía secreta había logrado hacer, la cabeza tenia una forma un tanto extraña como la cruza de un cerdo y una tortuga, mas sin embargo trataba de estar indiferente, hacia ya 2 días había tomado la decisión de aceptar ese viaje, había recibido un correo de un amigo suyo hace 2 semanas, el cual pensó borrar inmediatamente y olvidarse de todo por completo, sin embargo no pudo hacerlo, aun Asi pensaba no aceptar la invitación hasta hace un día en el cual debido a motivos personales cambio de opinión y decidió ir, el nombre de esa persona es Rinko... Koijiru, el helicóptero aterrizo a pocos metros de una entrada ubicada en la pirámide caparazón, los pasajeros bajaron del helicóptero, una vez entraron a pocos metros apareció la persona que los esperaba  
-buenas tardes soy el teniente Nakanishi, me encargare de guiarlas, siganme por favor-  
Siguieron al teniente hasta un ascensor que los llevo algunos pisos mas abajo y luego caminaron por largos pasillos hasta llegar al frente de una puerta blanca el cual tenia un guardia con un uniforme del mismo color que la puerta  
-permitan un momento, escaneare sus rostros por motivo de seguridad-  
El guarda escaneo primero el rostro de la profesora Rinko, inmediatamente volteo a ver a las otras dos chicas que venían con ella...  
-pensé que solo tenia una asistente-  
-Asi es, la chica del pelo claro es mi asistente, la otra es una compañera que puede ayudar con su petición-  
Inmediatamente la chica que según la descripción era su asistente hablo con un ingles perfecto  
-hello good afternoon-  
La chica fue escaneada ciuidadosamente, la alerta no mostró ningún error, entonces ella estaba autorizada a pasar... Ahora solo restaba la otra chica  
Esta vez la otra chica utilizo una pronunciación de francés, no era excelente, pero si muy convincente  
El guardia escaneo su rostro esperando alguna alerta, sin embargo esta nunca apareció  
-... Pueden pasar-  
Apenas entraron se sintió una corriente de aire frío, al observar al frente lograron ver algo que las sorprendió por completo, una aldea que tenia pinta de ser muy antigua, las vestimentas parecían ser del siglo xv o anteriores, la gente caminaba muy pacíficamente, muros de piedra y construcciones antiguas se lograban ver por todos lados...  
-donde esta eso?-  
El teniente camino al frente e intercambio saludos con una persona que llevaba una guiara color azul, esa persona volteo y dio un saludo a sus invitadas  
-Sensei bienvenida-  
-hola kikuoka cuanto tiempo-  
La profesora puso una sonrisa amarga mientras saludaba, sus asistentes tan solo se limitaron a subir un poco sus manos haciendo un intento de saludar, mas sin embargo por alguna razón tenían pinta de estar enojadas

Kikuoka seijirou era la persona que trabajaba en el departamento de la división virtual, en un comienzo el trabajaba en El departamento de seguridad interna, cuando el incidente de SAO ocurrió, el fue voluntario para entrar al escuadrón de rescate y de ayuda, el ayudo a kirito a saber del paradero de Asuna despues de salir de SAO, a cambio de información de lo que ocurrió ahí, tiempo despues el le pidió a kirito como favor entrar a investigar al original death Gun, igualmente obtuvo datos del nuevo death Gun contra el que habían peleado y resulto ser Daniel... Sin embargo había muchas casualidades, esta misma persona también le había dado a kirito el trabajo de probar el traductor del alma durante 3 días.

Una voz irrumpió de momento

-buenas, profesora koujiro, señorita Reynolds... Quien es la tercera?-  
-es una compañera de mi trabajo, puede ser de ayuda, por cierto te ves igual a cuando ibas en la universidad Higa-

Higa takeru era compañero de rindo en la universidad, era el segundo mejor estudiante de su profesor.  
-vamos Rinko sabes que nunca logre superarlo... Kayaba siempre fue el numero uno de nuestra clase-

Estas palabras abrieron paso a los recuerdos de Rinko, ella pensaba haber enterrado todo eso, sin embargo cosas de ese tipo no eran tan fácil de olvidar para ella... Kayaba Akihiko era su esposo despues de todo, se habían conocido en la universidad, kayaba jamás demostró interés en nada que no fueran sus estudios, a pesar de ser popular rechazo a una gran cantidad de mujeres, Rinko se sintió muy feliz al haber sido aceptada por kayaba, se enamoro profundamente de el, sin embargo kayaba nunca mostró interés en ella, Rinko se dio cuenta de eso muy tarde, ya había ayudado a kayaba a modificar el medicuboid que habían creado juntos y lo modifico para crear algo similar al traductor del alma (Stl) que utilizo para hacer una resonancia de su cerebro y morir, a la vez que hacia una copia de su mente.  
Rinko se sentía terriblemente culpable, ella fue interrogada por la policía cuando empezó el incidente de SAO, si ella hubiera dicho algo quizás todo se habría evitado, ella fue considerada inocente debido a que kayaba había colocado una bomba muy similar a la que kayaba uso para escanear su mente y morir, ese mismo objeto que ahora estaba colgando en su cuello, sin embargo solo espero y escapo a su casa de campo, cuando llego encontró a kayaba con una barba muy descuidada al igual que su imagen, Rinko traía en su mano un cuchillo, dispuesta a matarlo y acabar con todo, sin embargo el solo la miro y le dijo -ya sabes que hacer- se coloco su nervegear de nuevo y entro en dive por ultima vez, Rinko no pude hacer nada, conecto su cuerpo a una maquina que lo mantendría con vida, ella escapo y se olvido de todo.  
Lo único que quedaba de todo eso era la cicatriz que tenia justo arriba de su corazón, el lugar donde estaba la microbomba de resonancia que ahora colgaba de su cuello.


	8. Chapter 8 ALICIZATION

CAP 8

Kikouka finalmente hablo -bueno veras nuestro proyecto es muy simple, necesitamos que nos ayudes, nuestro proyecto esta siendo utilizado por 6 personas, higa, yo y otros 4 chicos... Dos se encuentran en América y los otros 2 aquí mismo, en las instalaciones con los prototipos mas recientes-  
-y bien cuando podré ver a esos 2 chicos?-  
-vamos profesora todo a su tiempo-  
-muy bien, al menos dime sus nombres-  
-... Enserio lo pone difi...-  
Kikouka fue interrumpido bruscamente por la asistente de Rinko  
-basta de mentiras! El nombre de esas personas son Kazuto y Edward no es cierto!?-  
Kikouka inmediatamente perdió su sonrisa y comenzó a ponerse nervioso  
-pero que... Quien diablos eres!?-  
La chica se quito los lentes que traía puestos y comenzó a hablar  
-mi nombre es yukki Asuna, diganme que fue lo que le hicieron a kirito!-  
-vamos vamos tranquila, imagino que la otra chica es la novia de Edward cierto? Verán todo lo que hicimos, no mejor dicho estamos haciendo es salvarles la vida-  
Sinon se quito la peluca y lentes de contacto que traía y se coloco su par de lentes normales solo para empezar a hablar  
-salvarles... la vida?-  
-Asi es... Kirito recibió una dosis letal de succinilcolina lo cual provoco que su corazón se parara durante 5 largos minutos, esto pudo provocar gran daño cerebral por falta de oxigenación, mientras que por otra parte Edward recibió un daño terrible en todo el sistema nervioso debido a ese fastidioso virus que quito las limitaciones del amusphere y permitió que mandara señales dañinas a Edward, ambos salieron tan dañados que ni la medicina actual puede curarlos.

Ambas quedaron en shock al oír esto.

-la medicina no...-  
Asuna comenzó a hablar sin embargo Shino termino la frase  
-... Puede curarlos-

Higa comenzó a hablar despues de haber estado tan callado  
-vamos vamos, no se desanimen, el dijo "medicina actual" sin embargo el cuerpo si puede regenerarse a si mismo, Aunque muy lento, si a esto le sumamos una ligera "aceleración" la conexión neuronal de kirito y el sistema nervioso de Edward pueden repararse-

-entonces por aceleración... Te refieres a usar el Stl?-

-si, ambos obtenemos lo que queremos, Kazuto y Edward se recuperan y nosotros tenemos a 2 ayudantes extra dentro-  
La profesora hablo despues de solo estar escuchando - y bien que es lo que ustedes buscan exactamente?-  
Sinon intervino para responder -Una IA, la primera en su tipo, una inteligencia artificial altamente adaptable-  
-vaya son demasiado listas para su edad-  
Higa comenzó a aplaudir y a la vez comenzó a manipular un ordenador con una pantalla, la pequeña aldea que habían visto al inicio era una simple imagen, la pantalla se puso en negro y un punto grande de color rojo se hizo presente en el centro  
Higa comenzó a hablar  
-sujeto de prueba CN008 Higa takeru...-  
-Higa takeru!?-  
La profesora pregunto confundida, sin embargo sin detenerse comenzó a hablar por un micrófono conectado al ordenador  
-hola-  
Una voz provino desde el ordenador en respuesta  
-... Que?... Oigan escuchen algo esta mal, no puedo mover mi cuerpo..-

Asuna apretó los puños y comenzó a hablar irritada  
-no me digas que... Ustedes... -  
Higa la ignoro,  
Poco a poco la voz que venia desde el ordenador comenzaba a escucharse mas agitada  
-me escuchan!? Saquenme de aquí! El Stl esta fallando?-  
-tranquilizate, recuerda que fuiste entrenado para esto-  
-espera... Nunca he escuchado tu voz... Quien eres!?-  
-soy higa takeru-  
-imposible! Deja de jugar y sacame del Stl!-  
-vamos recuerdas el protocolo no?, si despiertas y todo esta oscuro y no puedes mover tu cuerpo significa que eres un clon-

Asuna simplemente soltó sus puños, suspiro y hablo con voz seca  
-Asi que realmente lo hicieron-  
-deja de jugar y sacame de aquí!-  
-vamos tu eres higa takeru, tienes un IQ de mas de 160 Asi que utiliza ese maldito potencial para entenderlo, eres un clon!-  
-NOOOO! YO SOY REAL! TENGO RECUERDOS! SOY REAL!-  
La voz llego a su limite y poco a poco se fue silenciando hasta apagarse por completo, el punto rojo desapareció por completo  
Higa apretó fuertemente el puente de su nariz y hablo al micrófono  
-prueba fallida, colapso de nuevo a los 4:38 minutos-

Y bien ahora lo entienden, si queremos esa inteligencia debemos tener la capacidad de un ser humano, pero al clocar su alma y almacenarla, sus recuerdos y su capacidad de pensar los hacen colapsar, al no poder aceptar que son clones-

Kikouka continuo el discurso  
-si intentamos borrar sus recuerdos podemos borrar cualquier otra cosa menos eso, el alma humana tiene miles de millones de quartz saber cuales son sus memorias es prácticamente imposible... Sin embargo Kazuto tuvo la solución, que tal de si en lugar de borrar tomamos el alma desde 0 y comenzamos a educarla?-  
-no... Eso es inhumano!-  
Al parecer solo Sinon había entendido lo que habían dicho..  
-es necesario, tomamos muestras de varios recién nacidos, colmamos su alma y las almacenamos, luego las introdujimos en el Underworld, era muy complicado utilizar Algo programado desde 0 Asi que utilizamos la semilla como base para crear el mundo y despues lo tradujimos a un lenguaje apto para el Stl  
... 4 de nuestros científicos entraron al Stl a educar a los recién nacidos, 2 familias de granjeros, cada una con 8 hijos, en cada familia 4 niños y 4 niñas, se les educo durante 18 años, hasta que cumplieron la mayoría de edad, hubo una gran epidemia y los padres murieron, Asi fue como los sacamos del Stl, los hijos se enamoraron unos con otros y se casaron y el ciclo se fue repitiendo hasta crear toda la población que se tiene ahora.  
A pesar de que los sujetos de prueba salieron del Stl sin recuerdos de lo que pasaron ahí dentro durante 1 semana, les mostramos la escena de sus funerales, las IAs mostraban signos y capacidades de estar tristes, incluso pudieron llorar!-

-llorar... Muy bien y si están tan cerca por que quieren a Kazuto y a Ed?-

-simple- higa interrumpió- hay dos razones para eso, la primera es que como sabrán uno tarda cierto tiempo en poder moverse libremente por el mundo virtual, es un tanto incomodo si eres nuevo-  
Asuna rápidamente contesto -te refieres al cambio de gravedad-  
-correcto, y el segundo punto... Veras los habitantes del Underworld al parecer tienen algo a lo que llamaron taboo índex, es por Asi decirlo su ley absoluta, lo que no nos permite avanzar es eso, ellos son demasiado obedientes, nadie rompe jamás la ley... Sin embargo hace poco mas de 100 años en tiempo del Underworld claro, un habitante rompió el taboo índex sin embargo murió a manos de un dragon... Nosotros no podemos vigilar todo al momento, actualmente reducimos la velocidad de aceleración del Stl, el alma solo tiene 150 años de vida aproximadamente, digamos que las de Edward y Kazuto ya han vivido 17 y 18 años correspondientemente, si a eso le sumamos los 10 años que vivieron en el Stl durante su trabajo de prueba el fin de semana pasado... Tenemos que reducir la acceleracion.-  
Sinon rápidamente respondió -Asuna ya no tendrás mucho de que preocuparte, kirito y tu estarán a la par de edades jejé-  
Asuna simplemente se sonrojo ante este comentario

-en fin la cuestión es que notamos algo curioso, ellos no rompen el taboo índex... Hasta los 10 años, despues aprovechan lo que esta escrito en el a su favor, eso quiere decir que si el taboo índex no lo prohíbe lo hacen no importa si sea bueno o malo... Y otra cosa curiosa... Recuerdan el termino de ALICE? Artificial labil inteligence? Encontramos que 2 chiquillos muy cercanos a kirito y a Edward en cierto modo rompieron el taboo índex, la chica toco el territorio oscuro... Curiosamente su nombre era ALICE, y no te preocupes Shino no es tu hermana.-

-Asi que por eso los quieres? Para comprobar si al interactúar con humanos reales los habitantes del Underworld pueden romper el taboo índex-

-vaya Asuna eres una chica lista-  
-esperen dijeron que hicieron ese mundo utilizando la semilla... Entonces podemos usar el amusphere o neuro linker para entrar a ese mundo!-  
-amm... Aun no, primero deberíamos calibrar ese aparato para tener una función de aceleración y deberíamos conectarlo a un cubo de almacenamiento para conservar sus flughtlights-

-entonces no ...podremos entrar?- Shino dijo esto casi en un susurro, volteando a ver hacia una pared de cristal que tenia dos grandes maquinas dentro, estas tenían los número escritos en ellas, hiño simplemente acaricio el vidrio al darse cuenta de que la cara de ambos estaba cubierta, mas sin embargo reconoció perfectamente la silueta de uno de ellos, ese era Edward.

...

-no precisamente...por cierto... En estas instalaciones tenemos 4 Stl, solo necesitamos hacer unas reparaciones a las unidade para hacerlas funcionar... Aunque no las podrán ver aquí, están en los pisos superiores... Ellos ya han pasado 2 años sin ustedes, quizás hayan cambiado tanto físicamente como mentalmente... El problema es que el tiempo que tardaran las reparaciones será d años del Underworld... La razón por la que las dejo entrar a mi mundo es por que tal vez ustedes den ese pequeño empujón a crear esa IA, la primera ALICE...

Este es mi proyecto... ALICIZATION-


	9. Chapter 9 la aventura comienza

Perdonen el retraso! Pensaba subir ayer el capitulo 9 y 10, pero debido a cuestiones escolares y demás cosas que tengo encima no podre subir mas que el capitulo 9 ya que el 10 esta en proceso de edición, si tengo oportunidad subiré el capitulo 10 a mas tardar mañana o el martes, se que la historia hasta el momento va un poco lenta y aburrida, pero como ya sabran esto apenas es para que se familiaricen con el underworld, a partir de los próximos capítulos se viene la verdadera acción. :D

CAP 9  
-47, 48, 49... Y 50!-  
Con ese ultimo golpe el giga cedro soltó un fuerte y grave sonido, el gigantesco árbol comenzó a inclinarse y finalmente cayo creando un estruendoso golpe.  
-finalmente... Hemos acabado-  
Habían pasado ya 2 semanas desde que habíamos entrado en la cueva y habíamos rescatado a selka, Kai había salido con solo algunos moretones al igual que yo, sin embargo Edward y Eugeo habían salido con algunas cicatrices y rasguños que desaparecieron a los pocos días, ese día habíamos regresado muy tarde, los adultos de la aldea nos habrían regañado muy fuerte, sin embargo al mostrar la cabeza del líder goblin inmediatamente todos callaron, una vez que explicamos lo que paso ellos nos permitieron darnos un día entero para curar nuestras heridas, despues de ese día Eugeo Edward y yo fuimos a continuar con la tala del giga cedro, mientras Kai continuaba entrenando sus habilidades de espada.  
Cuando comenzamos a talar sentimos el hacha mas delgada, en un principio creí estar alucinando, sin embargo Eugeo y Edward también lo sintieron, Asi que decidimos experimentar algo... Saque el paquete de cuero de la cabaña de Eugeo y me dispuse a levantarlo de nuevo, al tomar la empuñadura y jalaría casi caemos de espalda, ahora podíamos dominar la blue rose con facilidad, incluso parecía tan pesada como una piedra de tamaño medio.  
Utilizamos la espada para cortar el árbol hasta que despues de dos semanas finalmente lo habíamos visto caer...  
En un principio los cuatro recibimos un tremendo regaño por parte de los mas viejos por haber roto la tradición y haber adelantado el tiempo previsto, sin embargo dos días despues estábamos justo aquí...

-Hey kirito por que no te unes a la fiesta!?-  
La voz que estaba sacandome de mis pensamientos era la de Edward, ese chico del mundo real, el cual de manera misteriosa había perdido todos sus recuerdos al entrar aquí, puede que haya sido ocasionado por el sistema del Stl, pero sin embargo aun estaba seguro de que esa no era la razón, de Asi serlo, no habría susurrado ese nombre mientras estaba inconsciente...  
Habían pasado ya mas de dos semanas cuando estábamos en esa cueva, Eugeo estaba a punto de morir y Edward perdía sangre a un ritmo aterrador a pesar de que el mismo no lo notaba, justo antes de ser curados por completo, Edward cayo al suelo inconsciente pero mientras era curado e igualmente cuando estaba en el suelo no paraba de repetir su nombre... Sinon.  
Lo mas impactante era esa voz que todos escuchamos... Los estaré esperando en lo mas alto de la torre en catedral central.

************************************************** ************  
-kirito venga ya deja de hacerte el tonto y uñere a la fiesta!-  
-ya voy un segundo!-  
Comencé a caminar por entre la multitud, a pesar de no tener recuerdos tenia la sensación de que nunca me había gustado bailar, Asi que me acerque a la comida y ahí me quede por unos minutos, Habría seguido ahí de no ser por...  
-Edward, que bueno que te veo... Amm veras... Bueno... Yo... Amm-  
La chica frente a mi se puso tan roja como un tomate  
-que ocurre selka?-  
-yo... Quisiera saber si bailarías conmigo!-

Por un momento recordé una conversación que había tenido con Kai en los días recientes  
-vamos Edward, por que eres tan frío con selka?-  
-ahh? A que te refieres?-  
-vamos sabes que siempre intentamos emparejarte con alguien, kirito decía tener novia Asi que lo dejamos en paz, pero Eugeo estaba enamorado de Alice, y su hermanita selka lo estaba de el, es por eso que decidimos meterte a ti en ese lugar para hacerla feliz.-  
-y tu donde quedas?-  
-yo estoy con naomi que no recuerdas!?-

Sentí mis mejillas llenarse del mismo color que el que tenia la chica frente a mi, la sangre subía directamente hasta mi cara y adquirir un tono rojizo.  
-aahh yo...-  
A pocos segundos de responder sonó una copa, era el jefe de la aldea  
-bien como ya todos sabrán el leñad... Perdón Eugeo ha finalizado con éxito su tarea sagrada, ahora debido a eso el tiene derecho a seleccionar una nueva por si mismo, Eugeo ven aquí y dinos cual es la tarea que quieres-  
Eugeo camino directo hacia el, detrás de el íbamos kirito Kai y yo, quienes nos detuvimos al frente de toda la multitud.  
-yo tengo una petición...- Eugeo comenzó a acariciar la empuñadura del arma en su cintura -yo quiero ser un espadachín, quiero convertirme en un integrity knight!-

Inmediatamente se escucharon 2 voces inconformes  
-que absurdo, en ese caso el que debería ir al torneo deberé ser yo, ya llevo 3 años de preparación y el próximo mes partiré a formar parte de ese torneo!-  
La persona que había hablado era un chico de unos 19 años, el era el designado a ser Guardia de la aldea y se supone iría al torneo para seleccionar a los aprendices de espadachín, sin embargo ahora con Eugeo en camino su posible salida de la aldea ahora estaba en aprietos.  
-Eugeo de donde has sacado esa espada?-  
-esta espada la encontré en una cueva la arrastre basta mi cobertizo y ahora me pertenece-  
-ya veo-  
La conversación entre esos dos era muy dura, sin embargo al parecer si declarabas que algo te Pertenece entonces te creerían, lo cual indicaba que aquí no existían los robos.  
-no importa, si quieres esa tarea sagrada deberás venderle en un duelo!-  
Eugeo palideció inmediatamente, en este mundo existían las habilidades de espada, misteriosamente los habitantes de aquí solo podían usar habilidades de 1 solo golpe, lo que nos preocupaba era que si Eugeo utilizaba la única skill que sabia, horizontal el no podría detener el ataque y terminaría hiriendo al retador, en este mundo están permitidos los duelos, pero siempre hay que detener el ataque antes de que hieras a alguien, era parte del taboo índex... No podías derramar la sangre de un humano en un duelo. Al menos algo Asi decía.

Tanto Eugeo como su adversario se colocaron frente a frente, el rival inmediatamente se lanzo al ataque, si Eugeo seguía las indicaciones de kirito y realizaba un horizontal mientras el enemigo atacaba, y el horizontal iba dirigido a su espada, entonces seguro ganaría, algo Asi ya había pasado antes, cuando kirito logro romper el arma de kuradeel en un duelo.  
El atacante comenzó a dejar caer el arma en dirección a Eugeo, quien rápidamente coloco su cuerpo de lado y ataco, su espada se ilumino de color verde y choco con la de su rival, chispas volaron y el arma de su enemigo se partió en dos, esa era la habilidad diagonal slash.  
Aun no entendía como conocía los nombres, despues de todo este era el estilo de pelea de kirito, el Aincrad style, según lo había llamado el, aunque mas bien estoy seguro de que el nombre se lo invento en el momento en que Eugeo se lo pregunto.

Ese día se nos otorgo un papel a Eugeo a kirito y a mi, en el cual se nos daba una recomendación para entrar en el torneo y continuar nuestro camino.

Esa noche justo cuando estaba a punto de dormir kirito fue a hablar conmigo...  
-Edward... Que tanto recuerdas de ti?-  
-amm no mucho, solo se que tengo 17 años y mi no bre es Edward, por alguna razón conozco los nombres de las habilidades de espada, y se que eso de Aincrad style te lo inventaste..-  
-si, eso fue para que Eugeo no descubra que no pertenecemos aquí...-  
-a que te refieres?-  
-Edward este no es mas que otro mundo virtual! Nosotros estamos aquí dentro por alguna razón aunque aun no se cual sea!-  
-Asi que... En verdad es un mundo virtual-  
-que espera, ya lo sospechabas?-  
-si, pero por alguna razón esto es tan real que por unos momentos creí pertenecer aquí-  
-vamos, aun tenemos que encontrar a un administrador de sistema para salir de aquí, si hay alguien Asi aquí estará en esa catedral, Eugeo también tiene como objetivo llegar ahí, ademas no podemos dejarlos solos, sabes lo que le paso a Alice no?-  
-si... Muy bien ayudare con mucho gusto!-  
-no tienes nada que preguntar acerca de tu vida real?-si... Veras por alguna razón tengo muy grabado un nombre... Shino.-  
-Shino!? Espera recuerdas su nombre real!?-  
-si, se que hay un nombre algo Asi como Sinon, pero por alguna razón recuerdo otro que es Shino, me parece que es una chica con un cabello color azulado, sin embargo estoy seguro que tal ves solo sea parte de un mundo virtual...-  
-Ed... Veras ella existe... Es tu novia-  
-! entonces si existe!? Y ella debe estar fuera!-  
-si, debe estar esperandonos al otro lado de esta dimensión virtual, aun quieres quedarte aquí?-  
-no... No, definitivamente les ayudare a rescatar a Alice, y despues de eso saldremos de aquí!. Me reuniré con ella!-  
-Asi se habla-  
De un momento a otro llegaron Kai y Eugeo.  
-vamos chicos debemos ir a dormir, mañana temprano saldremos de la aldea, por cierto Edward puedo hablar contigo un momento?-  
-claro Kai-  
-amm veras... Es sobre selka.-  
-que pasa con ella?-  
-Pff aun no lo entiendes verdad? Ella te tomo cariño... Esta triste por que tendrás que partir, deberías ir a verla antes de irnos-

Por alguna razón sentía que el tenia razón, sin embargo a pesar de no recordar mucho, ahora estaba seguro de que era sensación que tenia cuando mi corazón latía tan fuerte al pensar en ese nombre... Sinon o mejor dicho Shino... Ella era mi pareja, finalmente sabia que esa sensación era nerviosismo y preocupación por como estaría ella, en verdad la amaba y regresaría a su lado lo mas pronto que pudiera.

Decidí hacer caso a lo que Kai dijo y me dirigí a hablar con selka, apenas entre a la iglesia estaba ella sentada y llorando en una banca, en cuanto me vio trato de secares las lagrimas.  
-...hola-  
-ho... Hola-  
Su voz estaba quebradiza, había estado llorando durante mucho tiempo, lo notaba gracias a que sus ojos parecía. Delineados, solo que de color rojo y esto era provocado por tanto llorar.  
-sabes... Aun te debo una pieza de baile-  
-Edward?-  
En ese momento no pude pensar otra cosa mas que decir mil veces para mi mismo "Sinon perdoname" realmente no hacia esto con otros fines mas que no dejar a selka triste, jamás lo vi con otra intención, para mi Sinon siempre seria la única mujer para la que tengo ojos y a la única a la que le pertenece mi corazón.  
Extendí mi mano y ella la tomo, comenzamos a dar pequeños pasos en círculos, de momentos teníamos que parar y comenzar de nuevo debido a mi torpeza para bailar, ella de pronto comenzó a reír un poco.  
-tienes un modo gracioso para bailar-  
-lo siento, nunca he bailado que yo sepa-  
Nos soltamos y nos sentamos en una pequeña banca  
-entonces mañana es el gran día no? Saldrán de la aldea ruild para ser integrity knights?-  
-si, supongo que Asi será...-  
Las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron y entraron Kai kirito y Eugeo.  
-pero no seremos cualquier integrity knight verdad chicos!?-  
-en eso Kai tiene razón- tanto Eugeo como Kai estaban tratando de dar ánimos a todos  
-selka...- kirito se acerco a ella y se hinco sobre una se sus rodillas, la otra la flexiono y apoyo su brazo en ella haciendo un saludo el cual apoyaba contra su pecho.  
-la diferencia es que nosotros tenemos una razón para serlo, cada uno tiene su propósito... Ademas nosotros 4 seremos caballeros de la aldea ruild, enviados por la hija del jefe... Selka-  
Kirito bajo la mirada al suelo y tanto Kai como Eugeo hicieron lo mismo, tan solo le esbose una sonrisa y ladee mi cabeza, me pase un poco mas al frente de ellos y tome la misma posición que ellos, quedando a pocos centímetros de selka, cuando Levante la vista note que ella estaba totalmente roja, le di un pequeño cristal muy singular, al cual le había adaptado una cadena.  
-toma, hice este collar para ti-  
Ella lo tomo y de inmediato se lo puso, sonrió y se dirigió a su habitación, realmente no la estaba viendo aunque sabia que estuvo llorando toda la noche.  
Esa misma noche tomamos nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos a la salida de la aldea, no pasaban de las 7:15 cuando estábamos poniendo un pie fuera de ella.

Finalmente nuestro viaje había comenzado.

Y bien… como ya les había dicho quizás las historia aun no tenga tanta acción como quisieran pero pues ya les dije quiero que quede claro como es el underworld, a partir de los próximos capítulos viene la verdadera acción… y NO! #¬_¬ Edward ama a sinon y a nadie mas de acuerdo? No quiero que malentiendan esta parte, lo que pasa es que en una parte de la novela ligera es kirito quien va a ver a selka, y ella esta enamorada de eugeo, sin embargo como ya saben el esta enamorado de su hermana y pues selka es quien le pide de favor a kirito que cuide bien de eugeo, asi que aproveche esa escena que me gusto mucho y la adapte aquí, sin embargo como ya saben a partir de aquí no mas escenas de la novela original, aquí los caminos se desvían, puede que tengan alguna que otra similitud sin embargo la historia a partir de aquí es completamente diferente.

Espero que les este gustando esto hasta el momento, perdonen que no este con mi sentido de humor de siempre es solo que ando presionado por la escuela, mi servicio etc etc…

No olviden dejar un review :D


	10. Chapter 10 De nuevo a la accion

Hola de nuevo, perdonen por la tardanza, me desapareci durante un buen tiempo, este capitulo estaba listo desde hace dos meses, sin embargo pues han pasado tantas cosas últimamente… en fin solo dire que he tenido algunos problemas, y pues esto pensaba subirlo entre semana, pero entre la escuela y mi servivio me quitan casi todo mi tiempo, solo puedo llegar durante la noche a hacer mi tarea cenar y dormir :/… iba a intentar subirlo ayer sábado pero pues pff el dia tuvo su parte buena y su parte mala, tenia mucho que no veía a namine, y finalmente pude salir con ella después de dos meses, sin embargo pues la parte fea es que ayer mi mascota fallecio u.u mi perro fue un gran compañero durante 12 años u.u y pues me toco verlo morir por la mañana y pues digamos que cuando regrese a mi casa la sentí totalmente sola sin el, y pues me deprimi de nuevo u.u.

Realmente aun lo extraño mucho y aun me siento triste, pero sin embargo, recordé que ya tenia editado esto y solo me faltaba subirlo, estén pendientes por que tratare de normalizar las actualizaciones de nuevo

Bueno realmente no se me ocurre ninguna estupidez que decir asi que les dejo el capitulo 10… y por cierto para los que creeian que esto ya se volvia mas serio y aburrido… NO! AQUÍ VIENEN LOS PISTOLAZOS DE NUEVO!

Espero que sea de su agrado

CAP 10 De nuevo a la acción… Darkreaper regresa.  
Eran aproximadamente las 7:30 cuando estábamos pasando cerca de donde antes había estado el giga cedro, notamos que este era tan alto que desde varios cientos de metros hacia dentro del bosque, la punta del árbol había logrado llegar al camino principal, encontramos a un hombre mayor, Eugeo inmediatamente lo saludo  
-Garita san!-  
-Eugeo, podrían tus amigos y tu acompañarme un momento?, quiero darles un regalo de despedida-  
El anciano nos llevo unos 100 metros dentro del bosque, apunto a una rama muy pequeña y oscura que salía del árbol.  
-esta pequeña rama es la que mas bendiciones ha absorbido de Solus y de terra, Eugeo podrías cortados desde aquí por favor?-  
Eugeo desenvaino la blue rose sword sin embargo parecía mostrar dudas en si hacerlo o no.  
-Eugeo dejame tratar a a mi-  
La voz que sonaba era la de kirito, el tomo la espada con ambas manos y en un rapido movimiento corto la rama utilizando una habilidad de espada  
-por favor lleven esta rama hasta un amigo mío en ciudad central, el fabricara una poderosa arma con ella, por supuesto que no se quedara corta a comparación de esta magnifica bluerose, al contrario será igual de poderosa.-  
-muchas gracias Garita san!-  
Los cuatro decidimos continuar nuestro viaje, mientras continuábamos por el camino decidimos que kirito tendría el arma proveniente de esa rama, era sumamente pesada Asi que debido a que el arma seria suya, el la cargo en su mochila.  
-y bien... Edward hasta el momento nosotros 3 ya tenemos un arma, sin embargo no crees que deberías tener una también?, aunque sea una provisional?-  
-tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo aun no estoy seguro de que clase de arma sea mas conveniente para mi-  
-mm ya veo, entonces lo averiguaremos en el camino-

************************************************** ************

Mientras tanto un anuncio de sistema continuaba sonando con típicas frases preprogramadas a las cuales ese usuario ya estaba acostumbrado  
Doble muerte, triple muerte... Furia asesina, exterminio... Lluvia de muertos... Imparable

El usuario que tenia en una mano una ejecucionadora y en la otra una tac45 tenia una sonrisa maniática mientras reía y recargaba a una velocidad sobrehumana.

-vamos! Bailen cerdos asquerosos! Acaso es todo lo que pueden hacer!?-  
En su Intercomunicador una voz sonaba tratando de hacer que se tranquilizara  
-vamos Owen. Tranqu...-  
-mi nombre ya no es Owen! Es Darkreaper!-  
-si... Lo siento, deberías tranquilizarte, tu nivel ya es de 57 aun con los 100 niveles de especialización, es decir eres el único usuario de nivel 157 en todo GGO, los mas altos están cerca del 130!-  
-tu no me dirás que hacer! No parare hasta encontrar a los demás usuarios con habilidades únicas!, ya tengo 10 en mi poder, realmente solo ocupo 7 de manera constante... La Doble espada de kirito, el fast drive se Asuna, la blazing flamee de steve, el OVERLOAD de Sinon, el lightning shot de Silica, giga impacto y una de mis preferidas el La doble empuñadura de Edward. El recordar ese nombre me trae recuerdos no lo crees lea?-  
-vamos que ese imbécil esta muerto... Se supone que también yo ayudaría a eliminarlo y ademas me prometiste que tendría una muerte lenta y dolorosa! Y no cumpliste con tu parte del trato-

-vamos vamos, que ahora ese idiota ya no fastidia por aquí, deberías agradecerme el haberlo asesinado… jaja se me parte el alma de tan solo recordar la cara que puso Shino al verlo morir frente a ella.-

La partida acabo en ese momento, el récord final era de 130 muertes a 0, Darkreaper estaba arrasando con todos los jugadores en GGO, mientras que sus compañeros lo hacían en ALO...

Mientras Darkreaper disfrutaba su victoria, un mensaje apareció en su bandeja de entrada, hacia ya un tiempo que había comenzado a desconfiar de slayer Asi que decidió comenzar a vigilar sus movimientos y hackear las cuentas de correo de el y de algunos de sus enemigos, sin embargo ese correo era un correo que lea había recibido por parte de Silica...

-esto... No puede ser!... pff… vaya lea a veces tus "amigos" nos sirven de algo-  
-que pasa?...a que te refieres?-  
-aun no lees el correo de keiko ayano? ...viajaremos a Europa-

************************************************** ************

fuera en el mundo real

-Takeru! Cuanto tiempo mas tardaras en recalibrar los Amuspheres para entrar al Underworld!?-  
-vamos Asuna deberías tranquilizarte, el hecho de que el Underworld se haya fabricado utilizando la semilla, no asegura la completa compatibilidad de un fulldive de segunda generación, tal vez podríamos recalibrar un neurolinker y un medicuboid juntos, pero seria prácticamente hacer otro STL.-  
-vamos higa tienes que trabajar mas rapido, no sabemos cuanto tiempo ha pasado usando la aceleración del Stl!-  
-no se preocupen, reducimos la aceleración un poco, sin embargo aun Asi el tiempo es muy diferente... Verán las unidade aun necesitan ser reparadas Asi que tendrán que esperar un poco mas.-  
-ya veo..-

************************************************** ************

-vamos kirito camina un poco mas rapido!-  
-Edward tu no llevas cargando contigo esta rama! Se un poco mas considerado!-  
Nos encontrábamos recorriendo el camino a la pequeña ciudad donde se realizaría el torneo para seleccionar a los candidatos para ser aprendices de elite, pensamos que el camino seria tranquilo sin embargo nos equivocamos, cruzábamos un lago cuando de pronto una especie de cruza entre goblin y una especie de oso apareció frente a nosotros, sin embargo parecía moverse en manada ya que de pronto aparecieron 8 mas.  
-carajo... Ahora es cuando quisiera tener un arma!-  
-Kai vamos!-  
Eugeo desenvaino su espada sin dudar, mientras que Kai hizo lo mismo, uno de nuestros agresores se abalanzo contra Eugeo, el rápidamente bloqueo el ataque usando su espada, y tan pronto reacciono, utilizo su habilidad de horizontal, la espada brillo con una intensidad muy fuerte y vimos la hoja de la espada golpeo su abdomen, sangre brotó hacia un lado y la criatura cayo al suelo muerta, sin embargo los demás reaccionaron y se abalanzaron contra nosotros 4  
-Edward! Piensa rapido!-  
Kai arrojo su arma, la blue rose a mis manos, inexplicablemente sentí una sensación de confianza en cuanto toque el arma, me deje llevar por ella, hice el arma girar en mi mano, me coloque en una mejor posición y oprimí el gatillo, vi un par de balas volar por los aires e impactar a pocos metros de mi, justo en la cabeza de otra de las criaturas, esta voló hacia atrás, dejando ver que otras 2 venían directo hacia mi, dispare 2 veces mas, una de ellas provoco 2 impactos en el brazo de uno y el otro recibió 2 balas justo en el estomago.  
Todo pareció moverse mas lento, hice un rapido movimiento de muñeca, gire sobre mi mismo dejand caer los casquillos , mientras estos aun estaban en el aire cambie el tambor que contenía esos casquillos por otro mas que tenia balas nuevas, en cuanto regrese a mi posición inicial ya estaba listo para apretar el gatillo nuevamente, Kai y Eugeo atacaban en contra de los 4 restantes, Kai le arranco el brazo a uno, y enterró su espada en el centro de su cuerpo, mientras que Eugeo recibió un golpe por parte de uno de ellos, cayo al suelo y su espada cayo cerca de mi, utilice mi mano derecha para tomaría del suelo, uno de los monstruos estaba atacando a kirito, apunte hacia el y dispare 2 veces, recibió 4 balas , dos en una pierna y dos mas en la cabeza, cayo de inmediato muerto, mientras 2 mas se prepraraban a atacarme, utilice la espada para atacar a uno de ellos, el cual cayo al suelo desangrandose, mientras que el segundo intentaba atacar, Kai lo bloqueo utilizando a su red queen, hicimos un cambio y logre derribarlo, por ultimo me acerque y di el tiro de gracia utilizando el revolver de doble cañón que Kai me había dado.  
-... Edward... Como... Como hiciste eso!?-  
-ahh? De que hablas?-  
-vamos, derribaste a mas de 5 tu solo! Jamás había visto a alguien lograr manejar armas a dos manos y mucho menos con tanta agilidad!-  
-Edward necesito hablar contigo un momento-  
-cla.. Claro kirito-  
Ambos nos separamos un poco del grupo para hablar.  
-eso que acabas de hacer... Es usar tu habilidad única dual wield-  
-dual... Wield-  
Un fuerte dolor de cabeza me ataco, no pude evitar llevar mis manos a mi cabeza, caí de rodillas al piso por el dolor, una rápida sucesión de imágenes pasaban en mi mente como destellos, todas ellas usando diversas cosas, recordaba un par de espadas una color aguamarina y otra de un intenso color negro, también recordaba un par de pistolas ambas parecían muy personalizadas  
-ahora recuerdas algo?-  
-eso creo... No mucho sin embargo parece que tengo algunos fragmentos... Sin embargo aun nada de como es Sinon- esto ultimo lo dije casi en un sollozo, podía recordar lo importante que era ella para mi, sin embargo no podía recordar su figura, estaba a punto de golpear el piso cuando un rugido como el de disparar un arma se escucho y sentí un ardor intenso en mi hombro.  
-al suelo! Nos atacan!-  
Kai inmediatamente tomo de nuevo su red queen y Eugeo su espada de rosa azul, yo tome de nuevo el revolver blue rose y kirito tomo una espada común que teníamos por si acaso, dos sujetos aparecieron de la nada, ambos con espada en mano, sin embargo el estilo de las armas no era nada común en este lugar, en todo el tiempo que había estado aquí nunca había visto una igual, eso parecía una katana japonesa.  
-pero que demonios!? Que tipo de espada es esa!?-  
-Kai no preguntes y ataca!-  
Kai inmediatamente acciono el mecanismo de la red queen impregnando la hoja con liquido carburante, dio un rapido giro y acciono el segundo mecanismo incendiando la hoja, las llamas chocaron con la espada de nuestro enemigo, sacandolo de balance, Kai podía vencerlo, sin embargo Eugeo tenia problemas, mientras que kirito se las arreglaba bien contra otro sujeto que atacaba usando una pistola 9mm.  
-Eugeo al suelo!-  
Eugeo inmediatamente obedeció la orden que le di, dispare la blue rose y dos Balas impactaron en el brazo de ese chico, al notar que uno de ellos estaba herido los otros dos se reagruparon y lo llevaron con ellos, de alguna forma avanzaron tan rapido por dentro del bosque que los perdimos de vista.


	11. Chapter 11 EL comienzo de los problemas

CAP 11

-quienes eran esos, y como es que rompieron el taboo índex!?... Ahora que lo pienso... Edward también tu lo acabas de romper-  
-que yo!? Pero si solo he actuado en defensa propia!-  
-aun Asi, el taboo índex prohibe derramar sangre de cualquier ser humano... Mejor dicho prohibe disminuir la vida de alguien-  
-vamos Eugeo olvidemos esto por un momento deberíamos encontrar donde hospedarnos por hoy-  
-no lo entiendes! Asi fue como se llevaron a ALICE!... Ella cayo accidentalmente... Y aun Asi se la llevaron-  
-Eugeo tiene razón chicos, deberíamos estar al pendiente, vamos la aldea destino no esta muy lejos podemos caminar hasta encontrar una posada o algo y por la mañana continuaremos el viaje-  
Me había quedado sin habla Asi que solamente asentí a las palabras de kirito.

Caminamos por cerca de una hora mas, cuando llegamos encontramos una posada pequeña, dentro de 2 días habría un pequeño torneo de entrenamiento para el verdadero en el cual se seleccionarían a 3 aprendices de espadachín.

Una vez dentro continuamos con la charla de antes Eugeo fue el primero en hablar  
- aun no entiendo como es que ellos rompieron el tabbo índex.. Y aun mas que lo hicieron de forma directa y a voluntad-  
Kai continuo con la explicacacion  
-nadie puede romperlo... Si estoy de acuerdo pueden hacer actos indebidos y aprovechar el taboo índex a su favor utilizando sus puntos ciegos, sin embargo ellos son los primeros que veo que lo rompen de esa manera-  
Eugeo al parecer se había dado cuenta de algo  
-Edward... Tu también pudiste romperlo sin dudar... Ademas las armas de esos chicos nunca se habían visto por aquí, y no solo eso, a pesar de que cuando llegaste aquí no podías usar ni una espada común, como lograste pelear Asi?-  
-Ahhhhh... Yo-  
Kirito finalmente interrumpió  
-veras no recuerdo mucho, pero hasta donde se, nosotros venimos de un lugar muy lejano, quizás este al borde de la zona prohibida, sin embargo debido a las constantes batallas que teníamos que tener ahí, el taboo índex no afecta a sus habitantes, quizás sea por eso.-  
-ya veo-  
Kirito había inventado una excusa perfecta en cuestión de segundos, le debía mucho en verdad.  
-bien chicos creo que deberíamos ir a dormir-  
-Kai tiene razón hasta mañana!-  
-buenas noches-  
-lo mismo para todos-  
apagamos las luces y los cuatro dormimos en el suelo de la habitación, uno en cada esquina.

Al día siguiente Kai fue por materiales para fabricar mas munición para su blue rose, kirito y Eugeo fueron por comida, mientras que yo decidí ir al río a pensar acerca de lo que había pasado ayer.

-La forma en que ese chico utilizaba la pistola...-  
Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza y varias imágenes aparecían en mi mente al igual que antes  
-hea... Heavy... Gunner... Si eso es... Heavygunner -  
Un recuerdo solido había aparecido en mi cabeza, el pertenecía a un equipo, aunque si nos había atacado supongo que no era de los nuestros...  
-tengo que advertirle a kirito!-  
Comencé a correr en dirección al mercado de la aldea, me desplazaba a toda velocidad, no lograba verlos por ninguna parte justo cuando choque con una mujer, ella ya tendría unos 30 o 40 años  
-siento, permitáme levantar sus cosas-  
-no hay problema, solo ten un poco mas de cuidado  
Recogí todas sus cosas y note que entre ellas un broche con el escudo de la aldea en la cual se llevaría a cabo el torneo oficial.  
-usted vive en esta ciudad!?-  
-si, afortunadamente iré a verlo con mis dos hijas y mi esposo-  
-vaya, si no la molesto podría preguntarle cuanto tiempo es el que uno tarda en viajar hasta allá?-  
-amm veras en carreta serán por lo menos 1 mes, a caballo un par de semanas-  
-... Y si voy a pie?-  
-pues en ese caso tardaran uno meses-  
-rayos-  
-te llevaría hasta alla, sin embargo partiré hoy mismo, por lo que veo tu iras al torneo no?-  
-si... Por eso me quedare aquí a practicar-  
-muy bien, espero que tengas mucha suerte, si llegas a la ciudad, desviate un poco a una granja a pocos kilómetros de la entrada a la ciudad, les puedo dar hospedaje-  
-en serio!? Muchas gracias!-  
La señora me dio un pedazo de tarta y se despidió, yo continúe caminando tranquilamente hasta que minutos despues Eugeo y kirito habían aparecido  
-Edward que bueno que te vemos, no quieres un pedazo de tarta? Están deliciosas-  
-no muchas gracias, quizá despues... Por cierto kirito conoces el nombre de Heavygunner?-  
-Asi que ya lo recuerdas...-  
- El fue uno de los que nos ataco ayer verdad?-  
-si...-  
-entonces ellos ya saben que estamos aquí... Sin embargo como consiguieron un Stl?-  
Kai quien había llegado sin que nos diéramos cuenta había escuchado toda la conversación.  
-par de idiotas, están hablando de cosas que Eugeo no sabe y no debe saber!-  
-Ahhhhh?-  
Ciertamente notamos que Eugeo tenia una cara de no saber un carajo de lo que habíamos dicho.  
-pfff par de inútiles... Bien de cualquier modo pensába quitarle la restricción de sus recuerdos.- Kai nos arrastro a los 3 a Un sitio vacío en un callejón y comenzó a utilizar lo que Eugeo conocía como arte sacra  
-system... Control... Release... Memory-  
Eugeo momentáneamente se quedo en blanco, kirito no parecía haber sido afectado, sin embargo a mi me dolía la cabeza.  
-pero que demonios!? No me digan que solo Eugeo tenia el bloqueo!-  
-Asi es Kai, Edward no tiene bloqueo, sin embargo padece amnesia, al parecer yo tengo todos mis recuerdos y Eugeo... En realidad pensé que el era un alma artificial de aquí-  
-pues no, realmente no, tanto naomi como yo teníamos nuestros recuerdos bloqueados sin embargo los directores de RATH nos concedieron algunos permisos de administradores, no podemos desconectarnos ni hacer mucho, todo lo que ellos nos dieron fue el poder de desbloquear 3 memorias cada uno, es decir ella puede liberar la memoria de 3 personas y yo la de otros 3... Imagino que era por ustedes, y el segundo poder... Es el de crear instrumentos divinos, pero al parecer solo podíamos crear 1 y yo cree mi blue rose, mientras que la red queen la encontré en un calabozo había algunos demonios cerca sin embargo tenia la blue rose y al menos esto logro ayudarme.-

-Bien, entonces por que no solo salimos de aquí!?-  
-por que ellos no nos dieron ese permiso, solo nos dieron lo que ya te dije, no nos dieron el comando de salida-  
-entonces tendremos que ir hasta la catedral en torre central?-  
-si... Mas especifico hasta la punta-  
-por que en la punta?-  
-no lo se, simplemente escuche eso cuando estábamos en la cueva... Ahí fue cuando mi memoria se desbloqueo por completo-

Mientras yo me ponia en pie Eugeo finalmente estaba reaccionando  
-entonces que esperamos? en marcha!-

************************************************** ************

fuera del Underworld (mundo real) 1.2 segundos despues (tiempo del mundo real)

-y bien? Los encontraron?-  
-si... Al parecer Edward ha perdido la memoria o eso estaban comentando segundos antes del ataque-  
-perdió la memoria... Eso no es nada bueno, quiero que ese infeliz recuerde todo antes de que lo mate!-  
-pero como entraras Owen? Solo hay 2 Stls aquí, otros 2 están en América, y los otros 4 están en una ubicación desconocida, ahí es donde están Kazuto y ese imbécil de Edward-  
-exactamente... Edward y kirito están por algún lugar en el mar, hasta donde se, RATH tiene 6 conejillos de indias, hay dos chicos mas en américa y otros dos que no tengo un carajo de información... Bien, al menos el haber obtenido los planos del Stl y a un ingeniero infiltrado el cual nos permitirá terminar finalmente nuestros propios Stl-  
-que!? Entonces tendremos nuestro propio acceso al Underworld!?-  
-si... Aunque siempre iremos 5 a la vez... Entrar mas seria problemático... Ademas a pesar de tener el capital para su contruccion no tenemos el tiempo ni la mano de obra para desarrollar mas de 5 Stl-  
- me importa un carajo! De una vez te advierto que entrare a matar a Edward!-  
-tranquilo lea, no solo tu tienes asuntos pendientes con Edward... Y solo podrás darle el golpe de gracia una vez que yo lo permita, No antes de lo contrario... Te matare-

dentro del Underworld

Han pasado ya dos días desde que Kai libero nuestras memorias, sin embargo al parecer solo Eugeo la tenia bloqueada, lo mas curioso fue la conversación que tuve con Kai ayer...  
Flashback interno  
-Ed aun no tienes ningún recuerdo?-  
-no... Por momentos creo poder visualizar su figura mas sin embargo... Nada, no puedo recordar mucho de ella... Lo único que recuerdo es su avatar Sinon-  
-ya veo... Eso debe ser horrible... Naomi a pesar de que puedo recordarla a la perfección siento una sensación horrible tras haber estado 6 meses lejos de ella... Imagino que al haber estado separado de Sinon tanto tiempo y mas aun sin poder recordarla debe ser horrible no?-  
-si... Sin embargo puedo recordar una gran cantidad de cosas aunque un tanto borrosas-  
-ya veo... Realmente me preocupan tanto tu como Eugeo-  
-Eugeo? Que pasa con el?-  
-cuando intente liberar sus memorias me percate de que alguien le puso todas las restricciones que a un alma artificial originaria del Underworld, eso le limita a habilidades de espada de solo 1 golpe, un uso de armas de fuego muy antiguas... Y al parecer no hará nada que quebrante el taboo índex-  
-taboo índex... Estoy harto de esa cosa... Entonces es como si le hubieran colocado un sello?-  
-si algo Asi... En fin hasta que no encontremos una forma de que haga las cosas sin romper el índex o podamos quitarle el sello no estaremos seguros del todo-  
-carajo...-  
-por cierto Ed... No es tan potente como mi blue rose, pero aun Asi te será útil-  
Kai extendió su mano y me entrego un revolver...  
Comencé a ver otra sucesión de imágenes, el dolor punzante en mi cabeza apareció de nuevo...  
-Daniel...-  
-que dices?-  
-no.. No es nada... Creí recordar algo... Alguien muy cercano-  
-ya veo-  
Mientras yo continuaba aclarando mi mente, voltee instintivamente al techo una ventana muy similar a la ventana de sacia estaba en el techo, era de color morado y mucho mas grande, pude reconocer un par de ojos que mas bien lucían siniestros, escuche una voz fría  
-unidad singular detectada. Rastreando ID-  
Inmediatamente me quede helado sin decir nada, Kai miraba fijamente el arma que el mismo había creado, por lo cual no noto mi estado, la voz permaneció en silencio 3 segundos mas hasta que...  
-coordenadas reparadas... Reporte completo-  
la ventana se cerro y Kai volteo a verme  
-Ed!? Que sucede estas pálido!-  
-... Viste eso!?-  
-ver que?-  
Kai miro al techo sin embargo la ventana ya no estaba ahí  
-la ventana morada, esos ojos, esa voz!?-  
-tranquilo debes estar aluci... Espera ventana morada!?-  
-si-  
-mierda esto es malo!... Saldremos mañana apenas acabe el torneo!-  
Fin del flashback

Kai no me había explicado que sucedía, pero a juzgar por la expresion que tenia su rostro no era nada bueno.

Estábamos en la plaza justo cuando se comenzaba a avisar que el torneo empezaría en breve.

-solo dos de nosotros podremos obtener el titulo para estudiantes de espadachín una vez que el torneo sea el real, mientras tanto esto será practica, nos iremos al terminar el torneo.-  
-solo dos de nosotros... Y quienes serán esos 2?-  
-vamos kirito es muy simple, yo tengo a mi red queen pero sin embargo soy un guardia en entrenamiento, debido a mi estilo con la blue rose yo seré un tirador por lo cual no entrare... Edward no consiguió decidirse por un arma aun, Asi que los únicos candidatos son ustedes dos, kirito y Eugeo-  
-muy bien entonces demos nuestro máximo en el entrenamiento de hoy!-

Ante esto los cuatro nos inscribimos en el torneo, el primero en pasar fue kirito, el duelo era a primer golpe utilizando espadas de entrenamiento (eran de acero, mas sin embargo no estaban lo suficientemente afiladas como para causar un daño considerable.

Apenas comenzó el duelo el oponente de kirito se abalanzo sobre el utilizando un golpe desde arriba, intentando golpear con un arco descendente, kirito tan solo bloqueo de manera diagonal lanzando un golpe desde abajo a la izquierda hasta la parte superior derecha. La espada de su oponente fue rechazada con facilidad y kirito no tuvo mucho problema en penetrar su defensa con un golpe decentente desde la misma diagonal.

-vaya eso fué rapido-  
-venga ya eso no fue nada, yo acabare mas rapido con mi rival-

-Pues bien demuestralo Kai, es tu turno-  
Eugeo había hecho que Kai notara que era el momento de su pelea, el torneo era de espadachines, por lo cual no podría utilizar su blue rose.

Apenas terminaron la reverencia Kai se abalanzo inmediatamente contra su oponente... -Aincrad style... Movimiento secreto Horizontal!- una luz de color azul claro vino desde la espada de madera, e inmediatamente rompió la barrera de su rival, Kai inmediatamente soltó el arma y utilizo su otra mano para tomaría mientras estaba en el aire. -acabemos con esto!- un rapido movimiento permitió a Kai golpear con la punta de esa espada a su rival, con lo cual termino el encuentro.

Sin embargo durante las semifinales ocurrió lo inesperado... Kai pelearía contra kirito y Edward contra Eugeo

No se preocupen en todo este tiempo ya hice hasta el cap 14 solo me falta editar el 13, asi que los estare subiendo aproximadamente el sábado o domingo… nos vemos :D


	12. Chapter 12 La pesadilla comienza

Kowanba! Jeje (eso significa buenas noches en japonés) pd 1 saluden o les mando a elmo…

Elmo – Elmo sabe donde vives- XD

Jaja ok no, perdonen por no actualizar, es que enserio la escuela ha estado fatal últimamente, sin embargo finalmente acabe de editar estos capítulos, y cha cha cha chan la trama se pone oscura, aparte aparece en escena un nuevo personaje, pronto se iran añadiendo mas, no se preocupen me tarde un poco pero al fin tengo la idea ya bien establecida en mi cabeza y todo esta fríamente calculado, por cierto una breve explicación, underworld al ser una civilización en pleno desarrollo aun no tienen mucha tecnología, es por eso que es prácticamente imposible añadir autos, motos o miles de cosas que en un principio pensaba añadir, aunque finalmente descubri la forma de hacerlo! No cabe duda que de algo me sirve mi loca imaginación XD bueno ya me callo, sin mas que decir les dejo el cap 12…

Pd 2 kairi me leiste la mente, comentaste justo cuando pensaba subir capítulos XD.

Pd3 ammm bueno hasta ahora nadie se ha quejado, pero enserio entienden los cambios de perspectiva? O quieren que ponga una anotación al inicio para que sepan quien es el que narra la historia cada vez que hay una línea de asteriscos? Por favor respondan, por que a veces siento que no saben quien fue el que estaba narrando ._.

CAP 12 La pesadilla comienza

-Ya han pasado 5 días desde que empezaron a ajustar los amuspheres! Cuanto tiempo mas tendremos que esperar para que podamos entrar!-

-tranquila Asuna, tanto higa como los demás están trabajando muy duro, incluso la profesora Rinko esta dando lo máximo para terminar los nuevos Stl, y reparar los 2 modelos antiguos-

-espere... Entonces cuantos Stl tendrán listos?-

-4 extras para ser mas exactos, ahora hay 6 en operación 2 en América y 4 justo aquí, sin embargo debido a su petición tendremos 10-

-pero entonces eso significa que... Tendremos la oportunidad de traer a 2 personas mas?-

-exacto, Asi que piensen bien a quienes llevaran con ustedes-

************************************************** ***********

en algún lugar de Europa

-finalmente llegamos, ya era hora, los preparativos están listos, 5 Stl en funcionamiento, solo necesitamos un enlace a RATH-

Justo en ese momento un hombre con gafas de laboratorio y una bata de color blanco apareció con un maletín, se coloco en una silla y abrió su maletín, saco una especie de memoria la cual inserto en una computadora en el centro de los 5 Stl

-por tu bien espero que funcione...-  
-no se preocupe, le garantizo que el enlace es funcional, sin embargo hay cosas que debe saber, como que la taza de aceleración fue reducida desde RATH-  
-exactamente cuanta aceleración hay?-  
-realmente no estoy muy seguro, ademas ellos la varían constantemente-  
-carajo es que acaso no pueden hacer nada bien!?... No importa... Al menos encontraron a esa rata de slayer cierto?-  
-afirmativo, en estos momentos están persiguiendolo en el distrito de okinawa en Japón-  
-muy bien, entonces eliminenlo-

************************************************** ***********

Japón okinawa 17:48 hrs

-mierda!-  
Habia una docena de autos persiguiendome, la moto era mas rapida sin embargo no era tan efectiva para detener disparos, justo en ese momento, uno rozo mi pierna... No duraria mucho asi que Saque mi PDA de mi bolsillo y active la función de grabación  
-soy un investigador de la división virtual alias "slayer" esta es una grabación que les permitirá saber mas acerca del caso GGO 2.0, hace año y medio un usuario llamado death Gun ataco y mato a 12 jugadores utilizando un virus denominado "killwire", un mes despues se descubrió que el responsable era un chico de 25 años, quien fue derrotado por su cuñado, Edward alias Darkmetaldragon, este mismo jugador fue atacado año y medio despues por un usuario llamado Owen ahora conocido como Darkreaper, robo información personal de 10 jugadores y la ha utilizado para extraer sus habilidades únicas implantandolas de nuevo en su propio avatar, robo el virus killwire y daño seriamente el sistema nervioso de Darkmetaldragon, también mando atacar a el jugador kirito, cuyo nombre real es kirigaya Kazuto, inyectando sucinilconina y provocando un paro cardiaco durante 5 minutos, ambos se encuentran en una ubicación desconocida a bordo del ocean turtle utilizando dos de los 6 Stl disponibles, fin del informe...  
Chicos si reciben este mensaje deben hacer algo de inmediato, Owen sabe que Edward y kirito siguen vivos, construyo 5 Stl y entrara a Underworld, no se donde estén exactamente pero deben detenerlo, tratare de ayudar...-

Un sonido de un disparo atravesó la carretera, la motocicleta salió de control con el conductor inconsciente, cayendo a un barranco, pocos segundos despues solo se vio una explosión al fondo de este, uno de los perseguidores al ver la explosión, saco su móvil y enlazo una llamada  
-trabajo hecho-  
-muy bien, regresen antes de que lleguen los medios-  
-de acuerdo-

Todos los autos salieron en diferentes direcciones, aunque todos iban directo hacia Owen

************************************************** ***********  
-muy bien activen la secuencia de inicio, Gordon Heavygunner, lea, yukki preparense-

Apenas escuche la voz de Owen, por alguna razón tenia un mal presentimiento, sabia que esto que hacia, ayudarle en su objetivo estaba mal, sin embargo aun Asi lo seguí...-

Mis ojos se cerraron y todo se volvió completamente oscuro, sentí como si hubieran pasado ya varias horas, abrí los ojos y cuando mire estaba entre un bosque, de no haber sido por que sabia que me había adentrado a este mundo a través de un Stl, pensaría que este era alguna parte dentro del mundo real..

-y bien que esperan?, vamos hacia la aldea mas cercana, a partir de ahí iremos hacia la ubicación en que nos dejarían nuestras armas-

************************************************** ***********  
un par de horas despues

-bien Eugeo listo?, recuerda a pesar de ser amigos hay que darlo todo!-  
-lo mismo digo!-

Mientras Eugeo y yo nos colocábamos en posición para pelear kirito y kai estaban hablando

-es curioso, Asi mismo lo conocí yo, con un duelo, el tiene un gran poder, si tan solo pudiera recuperar su memoria..-  
-en serio ha perdido todos sus recuerdos?... Que es lo que ha pasado?-  
-ni siquiera yo recuerdo, lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado hablando con el...

-que comience el duelo!-

Eugeo se abalanzo de inmediato contra mi, el lanzo un corte diagonal desde la derecha, a lo cual respondí con un golpe igual, nuestras armas chocaron en el aire, soltando un crujido seco por la madera, nos separamos y ataque con un golpe horizontal directo desde la derecha, el atravesó su espada y contrataco con un golpe vertical, di un salto rapido hacia atrás, evadiendo el golpe, Eugeo coloco la espada en posición transversal, apuntando directo hacia mi..  
-Aincrad style movimiento secreto Sting-

Sin duda era un movimiento usado por los jugadores con un florete que tuviera una alta perforación, era obvio que sabia lo que haría, sin embargo Eugeo no sabia que ese golpe no serviría contra un arco vertical.  
-muy bien mi turno Aincrad style vertical!-  
De mi espada salió un brillo color verde, al mismo tiempo que la de Eugeo desprendía uno de color naranja, ambas espadas chocaron y levantaron el viento por la fuerza del golpe, ambos seguíamos presionando por ganar aunque fuera unos centímetros y Asi hacer que la habilidad del otro se desactivara, sin embargo no habíamos notado el cambio en el entorno...

************************************************** ***********

-la batalla esta muy pareja o no kirito?-  
-si, sin embargo hay algo raro, por que esta tan nublado?-  
-amm no lo se, podría hacer uso de un comando de sistema, si no los tuviera bloquedos, sin embargo debe ser algo natural-  
-... No, esto es demasiado raro como para ser natural-  
A lo lejos logre visualizar el brillo de un lente de aumento, similar al de un rifle de francotirador  
-Edward Eugeo al suelo!-  
Active la habilidad de horizontal y ataque justo a la unión de sus espadas, sacandolos de balance y tirandolos al piso

-Pero que demonio... Que te sucede Kai!?-  
De un momento a otro observe dos bala pasar justo en la pocision en la que Eugeo y yo nos encontrábamos...  
-pero que..? Esa fue una bala de un francotirador!... Se supone que las armas de ese tipo no existen aquí!-  
-eso solo explica que la han traído desde el otro lado, desde el mundo real Edward, Kai llevate a Eugeo lejos...-  
-de eso nada!, tu y Eugeo son los que quieren ser espadachines no? Si rompen el taboo índex durante esta pelea solo los llevaran a juicio, y no lograran nuestro objetivo, tu llevare a Eugeo, continúen su camino, ya nos veremos-  
-Kai tiene razón kirito, nosotros les daremos tiempo-  
-tsk esta bien, pero prometan que nos alcanzaran en el torneo!-  
-de acuerdo!-  
Poco a poco observamos la silueta del peligro y la del chico Rubio desaparecer en el horizonte, estaba atardeciendo, toda la multitud gritaba y corría de un lado a otro desesperada.  
-y bien Kai? Listo para pelear?-  
-quien me preocupa eres tu...-  
-vamos lo lograremos-  
Ambos corrimos en dirección al bosque del cual provinieron los disparos, a pesar de todo estaba muy silencioso...  
-y los otros dos chicos?- pregunto una voz grave, la misma de aquel chico que había identificado como Heavygunner  
-ellos no tienen nada que ver, Asi que les pedimos que se largaran al norte por donde vinieron-  
-vaya vaya... Asi que finalmente has madurado...-  
-esa voz... Esa voz la recuerdo!-  
La cabeza comenzaba a dolerme, mucho mas intenso que otras veces, para cuando abrí los ojos el dolor de cabeza desapareció, tan solo pude susurrar su nombre  
-...Owen-  
-cuanto tiempo Darkmetaldragon.-  
-dark...? Edward de que habla este sujeto?-  
-no lo se... Aun no recuerdo todo-  
-Asi que no recuerdas nada!? Vaya vaya te haré recordar a golpes antes de matarte!-  
Owen chasqueo los dedos y de inmediato salieron otros 4 acompañantes de los cuales solo uno era mujer  
-lea tu querías hacer esto no? Puedes jugar con el... Pero no lo mates, si lo haces yo acabare contigo  
-por eso no te preocupes... Yo mismo lo dejare irreconocible!-  
El chico que se había identificado como lea finalmente se abalanzo contra mi utilizando una espada curva, muy similar a un hacha, interpuse mi espada de madera y esta se ensarto inmediatamente en el hacha, quebrandose en pedazos  
-Gordon, tu encargare de su amigo-  
-mi nombre es Kai! Y están mal si creen que los dejare salirse con la suya-

************************************************** **********  
Owen había enviado a Gordon por el amigo de Edward, el se había identificado como Kai,  
-muy bien veamos si pueden contra la reina roja!-  
Kai saco de una funda en su espalda, un arma muy rara, una espada la cual tenia un mango extraño, la empuñadura tenia una especie de palanca y un mecanismo para girar la empuñadura, apretó la palanca 2... 3 veces, y la hoja de la espada cambio a un color rojizo, algo andaba mal, sin embargo esperaba muy en el fondo que eso funcionara, no quería que Owen se saliera con la suya.-  
-muy bien quien será el primero!?-  
Gordon comenzó a correr utilizando su gran espada de dos manos, activo la habilidad horizontal, sin embargo el brillo rojizo de la otra arma se combino con el azul de otra habilidad generando un brillo morado intenso.  
-Aincrad style movimiento secreto diagonal slash! ... Exceed nivel 1!-  
Kai salió disparado a una velocidad sorprendente, ambas armas. Chocaron levantando la tierra de alrededor, el chico giro su empuñadura y la hoja del arma se encendió en llamas, empujando a Gordon hacia atrás y permitiendo asestar otro golpe el cual Gordon apenas pudo detener usando el borde de su arma.  
-pero que diablos es eso!?-  
-vaya te gusta? No te preocupes apenas voy calentando-

Sin embargo a Edward no le iba tan bien, sin arma no podía hacer nada mas que esquivar los ataques de lea, quisiera poder lanzador mi espada, pero si Owen me veía haciéndolo... No no puedo... No puedo... Lo siento Edward ahora no puedo hacer nada mas que confiar en ti...

************************************************** ***********  
fuera del Underworld

-Apenas han pasado unas horas, a lo mucho 1 día desde que llegamos Sinon-  
-si lo se... Quisiera poder entrar, ayudar en alguna forma, no se algo!-  
Sinon golpeo la mesa por la frustración que sentía... Ella de verdad quería a Edward... Para haber superado tantos obstáculos y seguir juntos tenían que quererse, estaba a punto de decirle que todo estaría bien justo. Cuando nos llamaron  
-tenemos un prototipo de amusphere, quisiera que lo probaran-  
Ambas asentimos y corrimos hacia la sala, si ese amusphere funcionaba y nos permitía entrar a Underworld lo haríamos de inmediato con tal de ayudarlos...-

...  
Apenas llegamos estaban esperandonos  
-bien, este amusphere esta calibrado con el mismo patrón de ondas que el Stl, necesitamos que alguien entre y que lo pruebe, necesitamos que nos digas cada detalle, incomodidades, fallas etc etc... Necesitamos correjirlo para el futuro Stl en una versión mas pequeña... Y bien quien ira?-  
-seré yo-  
Sinon hablo de inmediato y sin ninguna duda  
-muy bien, ya sabes como opera, tiene un limitador, tras 1 minuto este se desactivara, eso para evitar que quedes atrapada en el Underworld mucho tiempo, aunque no sabemos si el acelerador de conciencia del amusphere funcione.-  
-muy bien entonces me voy... LINK START!-

En cuanto abrí mis ojos inmediatamente me encontré en un bosque, sin embargo no podía creer lo que veía, finalmente Edward estaba ahí frente a mi... Sin embargo estaba peleando...  
-no... No! Como es que Owen logro entrar al Underworld!?-

Lea era quien atacaba a Edward, mientras que Gordon peleaba con un chico desconocido, de pronto escuche la voz de Edward, sonaba muy cansado, tenia algunos cortes en la piel, su ropa estaba muy desgastada y cubierta de sangre, por un momento logre ver sus stats, vida 5089/ 24790 ... Y esta decreciera a un ritmo de 10 por segundo... A este paso no tardaría en morir... No, no podía permitirlo... Trate de gritar con toda mi fuerza sin embargo no lo lograba... Corrí de inmediato a abrazaron e interponerme entre la espada y su cuerpo...

************************************************** ***********  
Comenzaba a ver totalmente borroso, la respiración era muy irregular, y por si fuera poco, no tenia ningún arma... No si la tenia, aquel revolver que Kai me dio, lleve mi mano izquierda hacia el y lo saque de su funda, apuntando directo hacia el chico que me atacaba, estaba a punto de desmayarme, cuando sentí la cálida sensación de un abrazo en mi cintura y espalda...  
-por favor no mueras!... Te lo suplico... Tienes que vivir!... No puedo hacer mucho actualmente, solo confía en mi... Repite esto-  
Un leve susurro paso por mi oído y escuche que no podría darme mas que 2 minutos...  
-eso es suficiente para acabar con este idiota...-  
Mi conciencia se desprendió de mi cuerpo por unos segundos y todo se congelo, observe como todo el campo cambiaba de ser las villas y bosques que habíamos recorrido y pasaba a ser escenarios de todo tipo, un dolor punzante ataco mi cabeza y se fue de inmediato, cuando abrí los ojos estaba de nuevo en mi cuerpo, en el mismo bosque que estaba luchando, era hora de acabar con estos payasos..  
La voz detrás de mi grito al mismo tiempo que yo lo hice...  
-OVERLOAD!-  
-pero que demonios?-  
La habilidad se activo y dispare, 2... 3... 4 veces en contra de lea, una bala impacto en su pierna, otra en su hombro derecho y 2 mas en sus manos, haciendo que soltara su espada y cayera al suelo, gire rápidamente y dispare las dos balas restantes en contra de Owen y de Heavygunner justo en sus piernas, impidiendoles correr, Kai activo horizontal en ese momento y golpeo a Gordon, haciéndolo volar varios metros hacia atrás, y dejando con una herida en el hombro, la chica que estaba con ellos movió los labios como diciendo "suerte", voltee a ver a Kai y en ese momento se desactivo mi habilidad, deje de sentir ese abrazo y no pude evitar susurrar  
-gracias... Sinon-  
Tanto Kai como yo nos pusimos a correr en dirección al sur, con el fin de alcanzar a kirito y a Eugeo, sin embargo, esa ventana morada apareció de nuevo en un árbol, y tanto Kai como yo la vimos...  
-corre no te detengas!-  
Ambos corrimos, justo al llegar a una cascada nos dimos cuenta que no había vuelta atrás...  
-3...2...1-  
Ambos saltamos en la cascada que tenia mas de 50 metros de altura

************************************************** ***********

-kirito crees que Kai y Edward estén bien?-  
-estoy seguro que lo estarán... Kai es un buen espadachín, y Edward,,, el tan solo necesita recordar todo para que podamos salir de aquí...


	13. Chapter 13 Darkmetaldragon despierta

Amm bueno no se tarde en escribir este capitulo por que lo escribia entre los pocos momentos libres que tenia en mi servicio, pero no se, a pesar de haber tomado tiempo siento que quedo un poco corto :/ bueno espero que aun asi les guste sin mas el capitulo 13

CAP 13 Darkmetaldragon despierta

1 año despues...

Vaya finalmente estábamos aquí, despues de todo el esfuerzo que pusimos en nuestro viaje finalmente éramos alumnos de la academia de entrenamiento para espadachines, ambos quedamos entre los doce mejores alumnos, Asi que fuimos seleccionados como "valet" de dos estudiantes de elite, kirito había sido nombrado el valet de la segunda mejor alumna Sortiliena Serlut.  
Mientras que a mi me había sido asignado como mentor Gorgolosso-san al igual que yo el era alguien que no venia de la nobleza.  
Sin embargo aun nos quedaban algunas preocupaciones, entre ellas... Que Kai y Edward tenían un año desaparecidos.  
-ya ha pasado poco mas de un año...-  
-aun pienso que algo pudo pasarles, debimos haberlos ayudado!-  
-tranquilo Eugeo, confió en ellos dos... Por cierto ya solo faltan 2 meses para que cumplamos un año de haber llegado a la capital centoria cierto?-  
-si, imagino que tu "encargo" estará listo muy pronto-  
-eso espero... Presiento que no falta mucho para que la necesitemos-

************************************************** ************  
Mundo real 8 horas despues  
-muy bien prueba 6 de los Stl 7 a 10, iniciando prueba-  
Cuatro maquinas de un tamaño sorprendente se encendieron y comenzaron a prender algunas luces, los 4 usuarios que se encontraban dentro habían estado probandolas desde hace ya un día  
-y bien?, que tal ha ido la prueba?-  
-al parecer finalmente esta calibrada correctamente, se que ellos despertaran en aproximadamente uno días, sin embargo quiero entrar a ayudarlos... Lo mas pronto posible-  
La voz que se escuchaba era la de Asada Shino, quien llevaba ya casi 2 días sin dormir, tanto ella como Asuna tenían una rutina desde hacia ya 3 días, en la cual iban a diario a observar los St la Parte superior del ocean turtle, en los cuales se encontraban kirigaya Kazuto y Edward, los nuevos Stl finalmente se encontraban en la etapa final, Asi que finalmente podrían entrar al Underworld.

Underworld 1 año antes  
-si no saltamos ellos nos mataran, Asi que salta ahora Kai!-  
-muy bien, listo? 1...2... Y-  
-3!-  
Ambos gritamos al mismo tiempo y saltamos esa enorme cascada de poco mas de 50 mts de altura, caímos en el agua, y salimos nadando como pudimos, nos refugiamos en una cueva y encendimos una fogata.  
-mierda... Lo mejor será quedarnos aquí unos días, nuestra vida esta muy baja-  
Kai tenia razón, abrí mi ventana de stacia y note que mi vida estaba muy baja  
-3780/ 25970 y que tal tu Kai?-  
-5986/ 28906... Supongo que he matado mas que tu...-  
-si, despues de todo eres un guardia no?  
-si... Por cierto no podremos salir al publico muy seguido que digamos... No hasta que no dejen de buscarnos-  
-buscarnos? A quien te refieres a esos chicos de antes?-  
-no, me refiero a los caballeros de integridad, rompimos el taboo índex, Asi que será mejor quedar ocultos un tiempo, despues de todo solo yo tengo un instrumento divino, y la blue rose tiene una capacidad limitada, y bueno a pesar de tener un revolver, digamos que no tenemos oportunidad contra ellos...-  
-Pff ademas no tengo mucha munición... Solo me quedan 16 balas-  
-carajo.. Solo 12 y por si fuera poco el carburante de la red quee esta fallando, tendría que repararlo pero necesito algunas piezas, iremos rapido a la ciudad dentro de algunos días, apenas sanen nuestras heridas, mientras tanto descansemos-

Y Asi fue, duramos un año cambiando de ubicación, escondiendonos y entrenando, finalmente a tras haber pasado 8 meses despues de ese incidente logramos nuestro objetivo, habíamos eludido a los integrity knights y por si fuera poco conseguimos algunas cosas que me serian de mucha ayuda, entre ellas una extraña roca que contenía en su interior un extraño metal de color negro, tan brillante como la obsidiana al ser pulida.

tiempo actual

-y bien Kai, lograste encontrar el local?-  
-si, es de los mejores herreros, y también traje a un tipo mas que dice que puede ayudarnos a construirlas.-  
-y bien que esperamos entonces!?-

Ambos nos apresuramos hacia una tienda en la cual trabajaba un Herrero, y escultor de oro que se dedicaba a hacer espadas únicas, y muy fuertes, sin embargo el solo aceptaba el pedido en caso de que la espada fuera una "verdadera espada" y el usuario fuera digno de empuñarla.  
-Sadore-san! Soy Kai! Hemos llegado! Abra la puerta!-  
Inmediatamente desde la ventana de arriba se escucho un reclamo muy severo y la voz indicaba que la persona que buscábamos estaba enfadada  
-mocoso impertinente... ya escuche! Deja de gritar tu voz puede oirse hasta la sierra montañosa del norte!-  
-no se preocupe ya he estado ahí-  
La persona que estaba dentro abrió la puerta y recibió a Kai con un coscorrón en la cabeza  
-y bien por que no has avisado!?-  
-lo siento, pasaron muchas cosas, en fin tengo un gran favor que pedirte, el es Edward, es un amm Digamos que sabe usar diversas armas.-  
-y? Sabes que solo fabrico espadas para espadachines dignos-  
-es el digno de empuñar una hecha por ti-  
-muy bien, entonces que me lo demuestre-  
-vamos! Me van a dejar hablar o que demonios!-  
Finalmente estos dos habían agotado mi paciencia, Kai y el hombre llamado Sadore se callaron al escuchar mi voz  
-muy bien, toma una espada, la que sea, tendremos un duelo a primer golpe, te parece?-  
-no esperaba menos... Comenzaba a oxidarme, un poco de acción no estará de mas-

************************************************** ************

Edward tomo una espada larga de una sola mano del exhibidor, y la empuño en su mano izquierda curiosamente tenia la muñeca doblada de tal manera que la hoja estaba oculta tras su brazo, Sadore había tomado una gran espada de dos manos, hecha especialmente para si mismo, una espada que rara vez utilizaba, esa espada tenia una historia propia, lo cual le daba un gran significado a esa espada y esa era la razón por la cual jamás la usaba.

Sadore tomo posición, inmediatamente con la espada al frente, la posición que tomaba indicaba que atacaría utilizando una técnica secreta, un ataque de perforación.  
-comiencen!-  
Sadore inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre Edward, sin embargo la espada de Edward brillo de un color púrpura intenso...  
-gran error...-  
Edward inmediatamente hizo un corte diagonal desde la parte inferior izquierda hasta la superior derecha, una ráfaga de viento seguida de la línea de color púrpura salió desprendida del arma, Sadore tan solo pudo inclinar el arma con el fin de defenderse, Edward realizo el mismo movimiento, pero esta vez encadenando 3 golpes, uno desde la derecha hacia la izquierda, un golpe ascendente y por ultimo una diagonal desde la parte superior izquierda, tres ráfagas de energía mas salieron disparadas hacia Sadore, el cual apenas y pudo bloquearlas, saliendo despedido un par de metros hacia atrás.  
-vaya... No esperaba que siguieras en pie-

"Edward esta siendo mucho mas agresivo de lo común, que esta pasando?"

-muy bien hijo, dejame mostrarte algo de verdad impresionante... Técnica secreta ... Crusher-

La espada brillo con un color carmesí intenso, por unos instantes la espada pareció crecer aunque fuera por unos centímetros, Sadore lanzo un fuerte ataque girando un poco sobre su tronco y llevando la pesada Mortal sword desde su espalda hasta el frente donde Edward se encontraba.

-pero que... -

Sadore había activado una habilidad de espada, una de alto nivel, que a pesar de ser de un solo golpe, era muy poderosa, apenas observe el brillo carmesí salir, mi cuerpo reacciono por si solo... Todo se volvió completamente borroso y de nuevo tras 8 meses de no haber ocurrido otra vez esas imágenes y ese punzante dolor regresaron...

- Aquí acaba todo imbécil... Devoured by darkness!-

3 golpes sucesivos y de manera casi inmediata una serie de cortes provenientes del arma, aun no terminaba de recibir todos los golpes cuando de pronto no recordaba nada...

... No ... debo ser mejor, no me permitiré volver a perder, es ahora todo o nada, debo dar el siguiente paso... Necesito ser mas fuerte...

-Dragon Barrage!-

************************************************** ************

Una voz muy fuerte provino de Edward, la suave voz que el había tenido durante todo este tiempo, aquella voz que muchas veces demostraba inseguridad, timidez y dudas finalmente había sonado mas firme, como si estuviera volviendo a ser la persona que era  
-dragon barrage!-  
Edward hizo un corte con forma de x, a tal velocidad que parecía que tenia dos espadas, dio un golpe horizontal y otro mas vertical antes de terminar rompiendo la defensa de Sadore y realizar un pequeño corte en su mejilla.

-primer golpe... Realizado, Sadore le pido que por favor tome en cuenta mi petición-  
-y bien, dime cual es?-  
-necesito que me ayude a forjar un arma, quiero que por favor haga una espada para mi-  
-muy bien, solo te diré algo, tardaremos un par de semanas, en estos momentos también estoy haciendo otra espada, al parecer ambas espadas estáran al mismo nivel de poder, y siendo ambos usuarios tan buenos, serán mis obras mas valiosas, sin embargo, por que utilizaste una espada de una sola mano?-  
-veras, perdí mi memoria hace un tiempo, sin embargo los pocos recuerdos que tengo, indicaban que yo utilizaba dos espadas.-  
-espadas a dos manos!... Eso si que es raro, ni siquiera los caballeros de integridad logran tal habilidad, muy bien, entonces crearemos dos espadas. Sin embargo necesitaremos materiales únicos para crearlas, primero necesitare cristal de una cueva cercana, y un raro diamante que también se encuentra en la misma zona.-  
-muy bien solo digame donde se encuentra e iré a buscarlo-

************************************************** ************

-bien dentro de un minuto iniciaremos la secuencia para activar las unidade de los Stl-

"finalmente podría ir a ayudar a Edward... Por favor solo espérame un poco más… hasta entonces resiste"

Finalmente pude escribir una parte de lo interesante, la memoria de Edward comienza a aclararse, cual es es otro espadachín que le dejo un pedido a Sadore?, hay personaje nuevo Yukki, independientemente de eso… por cierto alguien ya noto que hay algo raro aun? Jeje es curioso no? Han visto el summary desde el capitulo uno y aun nadie se ha dado cuenta?...

Respuesta: Hasta el momento no ha aparecido ninguna habilidad única, cuando este arco está centrado específicamente en eso, las 30 habilidades únicas que estaban repartidas en la semilla, sin embargo por que no han salido?

Respuesta: Disponible muy pronto solo en cines … jaja ok no, olviden mis tonterías, pero si muy pronto se darán cuenta de por que, quizás en el cap 14 o incluso en el 15 maximo… supongo ._. Mientras tanto….

Señoras y señores es hora de dejarlos en duda y que intenten jugar al detective, saquen sus conclusiones y si alguien adivina pues…. galletita jaja ok no ya vere que le dare de premio, pero ya están avisados hay un premio disponible :D

Nos leemos muy pronto, hasta yo quiero quitarme el suspenso de que pasara XD


	14. Chapter 14 Al otro lado del underworld

Konichiwa!

Jeje pues aquí me tienen de nuevo, bueno pues kai me indico que no había entendido algunas cosas, asi que aproveche para poder explicar un poco, asi que si quieren revisar el review explico algunas cosillas por ahí… en fin tenia mucho tiempo que no ponía ninguna tontería antes o depues del cap, además tiene mucho que no pongo mis pd y si alguna vez leyeron un fic mio llamado mas alla de lo posible, notaran que no solo yo hablaba en la introducción del capitulo, asi que retomando eso y para hacerles menos aburrida la introducción les traje a algunos de mis amigos, asi que bien bola de flojos digan algo ¬_¬ que me han tenido abandonado durante 34 capitulos (# ¬_¬)

Kairi- pues es tu culpa maldito gordo infeliz, dejaste el otro fic a medias y para colmo nos dejaste a todos esperándote en villa crepúsculo!-

Namine- kairi tiene razón, hasta yo estoy enojada contigo, dejaste nuestro fic a medias y por si fuera poco ni siquiera nos avisaste que estabas en otra parte!-

DMD- vamos tranquilas que no ha sido mi culpa… además como es que no sabían del fic, si ustedes mismas me ayudaron con la corrección y la redacción de los primeros 6 capitulos del primer arco ¬_¬ -

Kairi – entonces eso era un fic? Yo pensé que ya te habías vuelto loco-

DMD – jaja que graciosa kairi ¬_¬, por cierto por que aun te llamas kairi si aquí eres silica?

Kairi- por que me da flojera cambiar mi id, además no se como XD

Namine - ._. Enserio que jamás los entenderé

Roxas- hey yo soy la misma persona que DMD por que demonios no hablo!

Namine- amm ok como es que estas en dos lugares a la vez? Comienzas a darme miedo ._.

Roxas – lo mismo te digo ._. Que no sinon y tu también son la misma persona?

Sinon – ok hora de que alguien me explique que esta sucediendo!

DMD – alguna vez han escuchado la palabra alter ego? Pues prácticamente es lo que esta pasando, en fin mientras nosotros arreglamos esto dejemos al lector tranquilo.

Sinon – aquí tienen el cap 14, ahora si nos disculpan tenemos un asunto pendiente

*imagen de fondo de varios chibis peleando a muerte entre ellos*

CAP 14  
-iniciando secuencia, entraran al Underworld en 10 segundos... 9...8...7...6-

Inconscientemente cerré mis ojos y me prepare para entrar, cuando volví a escuchar la cuenta regresiva ya iba en 3  
-3...2...1... Secuencia iniciada-  
En cuanto abrí los ojos note que me encontraba en una aldea, mi cuerpo estaba normal, demasiado para mi gusto, incluso un dive completo como lo es SAO o ALO tenían ciertos detalles que no podían ser recreados, sin embargo aquí... Todo era tan real.  
-Sinonon!-  
-aquí estoy!, y deja de llamarme Asi, es raro... Por cierto supongo que lo primero es seguir las instrucciones que Higa nos dio o no? Decir que venimos de la parte este y que buscamos a kirito y a Edward, tratar de seguir sus pistas?-  
-si, la ultima vez que se vieron, iban de camino a la capital del Underworld o no?-  
-si, sin embargo se perdieron despues de esa batalla...-  
-muy bien tenemos que ser cuidadosas y evitar el contacto con Owen y su equipo-  
-ahora tratemos de hacer avances en lo que ellas dos entran al Underworld-

************************************************** ************  
fuera del Underworld 30 minutos despues (tiempo normal)

-oh oh... Creo que tenemos un problema-  
-que sucede higa?-  
-chicas lamento decirles que irán sin ayuda, Yui al tener una estructura diferente no puede ser enviada al Underworld-  
-que!? Pero si ese era el plan llevarla con nosotros para tener mas información desde dentro, es decir por el cambio de tiempo estamos prácticamente solos-  
-si, pero es imposible enviarla con el Underworld tal y como esta-  
Por unos momentos pensé en lo que higa decía, cuando de pronto recordé algo importante  
-higa, con que sistema dices que se creo la arquitectura básica del Underworld?-  
-pues el mapa como tal se creo utilizando la semilla por que?-  
-eso es ya entendí la idea de Silica!-  
-pues es muy simple... Si tu no vas a la montaña, has que la montaña venga a ti-  
-que quieres decir Silica?-  
-lo que ella dice es muy simple... Combinemos ALO con Underworld...-

dentro de Underworld

-Vaya de verdad que estas armas valieron la pena, ya tengo casi medio año con ellas y aun no tienen un solo rasguño, no lo crees Kai?-  
-si, y la mejora de la red queen es asombrosa!-

Flashback interno

-deberán ir y traer algunos materiales, la cueva se encuentra en una parte de la región este, muy cerca de centrolia, si ustedes piensan ir hacia donde se encuentra la academia, entonces estarán muy cerca-  
-si, no iremos a la academia exactamente pero gracias por la ayuda, regresaremos pronto-

Asi transcurrió un par de días de viaje, al tercer día finalmente llegamos a la cueva

-bien... Aquí nos separamos Kai-  
-que!? Estas loco!? Yo voy contigo, no me importa que esto pueda ser algo suicida ya que no sabemos que hay adentro.-  
-pero, tu debes continuar tu viaje, jamas me has dicho cual era tu objetivo en este viaje-  
-es el mismo que ustedes, llegar a la capital, y encontrar a Naomi-

-muy bien entonces entremos de una vez-

Entramos en la cueva e inmediatamente Kai acciono su red queen, la cual golpeo contra un muro de la cueva, el cual al parecer estaba cubierto con resina, ya que empezó a arder en llamas y la flama se expandió a lo largo del camino

-al menos ahora podemos ver-

Continuamos cruzando varios pasillos, dábamos vueltas según el mapa que Sadore nos había dado, tras un par de horas habíamos llegado al centro de la cueva  
-aquí es!, ahora busquemos los cristales y el diamante-  
Ambos comenzamos a buscar por toda la cueva, hasta que de pronto escuche la voz de Kai  
-eh! Encontré el cristal que Sadore pidió!-  
-donde?-  
-por aquí-  
Cuando llegue note que la descripción que Sadore nos dio era perfecta, un cristal inconfundible, un cristal de color morado traslucido el cual refractaba la luz en todos los colores, Kai tomo su espada y lo golpeo en la base.

Un eco se procujo en toda la cueva, sin embargo el cristal no había recibido ni un rasguño  
-que carajos? Esto debe ser un chiste-  
Saco su blue rose y disparo 3 veces las balas impactaron explotando pero sin efecto.  
-hay que sacarlo, y rapido... Tengo un mal presentimiento-  
Ambos comenzamos a cavar, a los 5 minutos sacamos el cristal, este tenia un tamaño de una de nuestras mochilas, Asi que decidí cargarlo en la mía.  
-esa cosa ni siquiera cabe en tu mochila!-  
-ya lo se, por cierto, dispara de nuevo a esa pared, creí ver un brillo extraño-  
Señale una pared que estaba detrás de nosotros y Kai disparo, haciendo volar un fragmento de pared, un brillo puro de color aguamarina apareció.  
-ahí están los diamantes!-  
Sin embargo un ruido como el de huesos crujiendo y similar al de los goblins se acercaba  
-rapido dispara de nuevo y hay que tomarlos-  
Kai disparo 2 veces mas, tomamos todo lo que pudimos y salimos corriendo de ese pasillo, sin embargo al entrar a la habitación central.  
-humanos!-  
-matenlos!-  
-bien... Esto me va a joder el día-  
-ahora no es tiempo de chistes Edward, hay que hacer algo!-  
Kai desenvaino su red queen, y yo saque un arma provisional que Sadore me había prestado,  
Una espada larga de una mano, la misma con la que había tenido el duelo contra el.

3 goblins y 4 esqueletos se acercaron a Kai, clavo su red queen en el suelo, y giro la manivela activando su exceed, coloco la espada detrás de el, y corrió a máxima velocidad, justo cuando llego a donde estaban sus enemigos, ataco de manera horizontal, dando 3 giros sobre si mismo, cortando en pedazos a los goblins y carbonizando a los esqueletos.  
-lets rock, vamos Ed? No te unes a la fiesta?, o aun necesitas tus dos manos para pelear?-  
-jaja estos son amateurs, con una atada a la espalda basta... Venga a darles caña!-  
Apenas comencé a correr, active una habilidad, slash, el cual era un corte horizontal hacia adelante, golpee a un goblin y seguí hacia adelante, era hora de probar algo mas avanzado  
-skill connection-  
Apenas frene, utilice una nueva habilidad, dos golpes ascendentes y otros dos horizontales, todos de manera encadenada, aunque a diferentes objetivos  
-vertical Square!-  
Hora de utilizar una técnica que aprendí de kirito durante el torneo... Dos golpes horizontales consecutivos a tal velocidad que asemejaban dos espadas, partí el goblin por la mitad justo cuando pronunciaba su nombre  
-Aincrad style... Twin snake bite-

Ambos nos manteníamos al paso, Ed utilizaba las habilidades de espada de manera rápida y consecutiva, mientras que yo aprovechaba al máximo mi exceed, y lo combinaba con mi blue rose, un corte horizontal, otro diagonal, un giro sobre mi propio eje, encendiendo en llamas a todos los que me rodeaban, luego un goblin se acerco, y dispare contra el, clave mi espada en el y lo arroje hacia un grupo de enemigos, cuando llego con ellos exploto volando con el a todos sus compañeros, esa era una habilidad que tenia y que solo yo podía usar, charged Fire.

-Edward son muchos debemos salir ahora!-  
-si ya lo note!-  
Justo en ese momento, cuando el volteo a contestarme, un arquero disparo desde un punto muy elevado, clavando una fecha en su pierna  
-ahhhg- Edward soltó un quejido, sin embargo su mano se movió de forma inconsciente y saco su revolver, mientras que la mano izquierda seguía teniendo la espada... De nuevo esa habilidad... Dual wield... Eso era algo técnicamente imposible... El solo usaba esa habilidad cuando al parecer recobraba la consciencia de quien era, sin embargo despues de un rato de nuevo no recordaba mucho... Apunto el revolver de manera automática y voló al arquero, corto con una ráfaga energética a varios enemigos y comenzó a correr mientras disparaba y lanzaba espadazos, 3 tiros y 3 enemigos a su derecha cayeron, un par de ráfagas energéticas Gaviria delante y el camino se despejo cuando un grupo de enemigos salieron disparados por la fuerza del golpe, Edward llego a mi lado y ambos corrimos hacia fuera de la cueva, tras correr unos 20 minutos estábamos fuera...  
-estas bien?-  
-si y tu. Edward?-  
Sin embargo el no contesto, cayo al suelo jadeando, aun tenia un pedazo de la flecha enterrado en su pierna, cuando lo toque y revise la punta, note que estaba envenenada...  
-carajo y justo ahora!- necesitamos curaste de inmediato

Fin del flashback

-Si, menos mal que sabia de plantas curativas o habrías muerto ahí mismo.-  
-si gracias por ello... Y bien que tal les va a ustedes... Kirito, Eugeo?-  
-pues aquel día cuando nos volvimos a ver despues de año y medio, era por que necesitaba mi espada nueva, la academia acaba de graduar a los alumnos de elite del año anterior, Sortiliena sempai que estaba en segundo lugar finalmente venció a Uolo Levantein, aunque desgraciadamente no logro pasar el examen contra un caballero de integridad...

Flashback interno

-muy bien kirito, has mejorado mucho, sabes se que no estas dando tu máximo... Muy pronto me graduare, y quiero que antes de eso me muestres tu máximo potencial, podrías?-  
-si claro-  
Ella simplemente se despidió y se marcho a su habitación, yo me encontraba pensando en pedirle prestada su blue rose sword a Eugeo, ya que solo con esa espada podía utilizar las habilidades de espada, y el máximo de golpes consecutivos que podía hacer eran 4, sin embargo al llegar con el, me recordó que mañana seria el día en que "ese" encargo estaría listo, ambos dormimos y al día siguiente partimos a ver a Sadore, al llegar nos llevamos una grata sorpresa, Kai y Edward se encontraban ahí, Edward sostenía un par de espadas de color negro metálico, que hacían parecer que el ya habría recobrado sus recuerdos sin embargo no era Asi... Sadore nos pidió que tuviéramos un duelo, sin embargo Edward solo uso una espada y no utilizo habilidades, no me dijo nada, solo parecía estar distraído Asi que preferí dejarlo tranquilo un rato, al llegar a la academia me fui al bosque a entrenar, sin embargo cuando practicaba accidentalmente mi espada toco la tierra y saco volando algo de ella, manchando el uniforme de Uolo, el enfadado me reto a un duelo de primer golpe como castigo.  
Al entrar en la arena de practicas comencé a cuestionarme de si hacia lo correcto, Uolo era el adversario de mi maestra no mío, sin embargo ella llego de pronto y con un asentimiento por parte de ella, entendí que ella quería que lo hiciera.  
-bien... Tu me pediste que te mostrara mi verdadera fuerza... Pon mucha atención Sortiliena-

Uolo comenzó el duelo con un par de estocadas muy simples, comenzaba a bloquearlas y devolver algunos golpes, sin embargo la defensa de Uolo era impecable, nuestras espadas se cruzaron en un ataque y finalmente tuvimos que aplicar toda nuestra fuerza en empujar al rival, sin embargo ninguno cedió ni un centímetro, Asi que dimos un salto hacia atrás tomando distancia  
-muy bien... No quería hacerlo pero me estas obligando...-  
La espada tomo un color rojo brillante y se acerco a mi de manera violenta  
-técnica secreta... HEAVENS AND MOUNTAINS BREAK! -  
Esa misma técnica era la que en Aincrad seria conocida como la habilidad de un solo golpe avalanche, la misma que kuradeel el antiguo escolta de Asuna cuando pertenecía a los knight of blood había usado contra mi en un duelo, y debido a eso su espada había terminado rota.  
Sin embargo aquí era diferente, en este mundo el poder se basaba en la tu propia voluntad. Eso lo había aprendido mediante un experimento, una rara flor que solo brotaba en el sur, llamada zakaria, idéntica a una rosa, aunque mil veces mas bella, estaba siendo cultivada por mi en la academia, la cual se encontraba en el norte, no le había dicho a nadie que tipo de flor era, solo Eugeo sabia que la flor era mía, sin embargo solo le dije que era una flor común, si mi teoría de que la voluntad podía rebasar las limitaciones de este mundo era cierta, entonces si convencía a Eugeo de tener fe en que la planta crecería, esta lo haría, a las pocas semanas 23 pequeños tallos comenzaron a surgir, dando por cierta mi teoría.  
Sin embargo Uolo tenia total confianza en si mismo, cuando la habilidad se activo, inmediatamente me lance utilizando el vertical Square, mi primer golpe fue rechazado por completo, si esta fuera una habilidad de un solo golpe, esto se habría decidido, sin embargo en ese momento deje que mi cuerpo girara a la izquierda conectando el segundo golpe, el cual reboto pero retraso la habilidad de Uolo, lanze el tercer golpe, que tal y como esperaba se detuvo en seco, ambas habilidades aun estaban activas, ahora comenzaba el duelo de voluntades, yo tenia fe en mi nueva espada, hecha de la madera del gigas cedar, el árbol demoniaco que tardo mas de 300 años en caer, la historia de ese árbol tenia peso en mi espada.  
-ahhhhhhh!-  
Uolo cada vez ponía mas fuerza, sin embargo estaba perdiendo valiosos milímetros, fuera cual fuera, si una habilidad de espada es sacada de su posición o trayectoria aunque sea por pocos centímetros, esta se desactivara, si solo ganaba un poco mas de terreno, lo lograría.  
Sin embargo en ese momento Uolo dio un grito  
-no! No voy a permitirme perder!-  
El aura dorada rojiza paso a ser de un color rojo carmesí oscuro, el grosor se su espada aumento y también la fuerza que ponía en ella, comenzó a recuperar algunos milímetros, sentía mis huesos crujir, si ese golpe me daba, no solo perdería, sino que seguramente me fracturaría el hombro, sin embargo comencé a recordar la razón por la que estaba aquí, y todos mis objetivos, el brillo de mi arma aumento y por algunos segundos jure que la longitud del filo también creció, ambas habilidades se desactivaron por la fuerza de la repulsión, retome mi postura y me prepare para lanzar el cuarto golpe justo cuando se escucho un grito  
-detengan este duelo ahora!-  
Esa voz pertenecía a la directora de la academia, el duelo finalizo en un empate y ni Uolo ni yo comentamos al respecto, sin embargo ese mismo día dos nobles entraron al hibernadero donde se encontraban mis flores, uno de ellos sonrió y me dijo con tono burlón:  
-muchas felicidades por tu duelo de hoy, creo que mereces una recompensa-  
Metió la mano a su bolsillo, y saco algo entre su puño, metió su mano al bolsillo del pecho de mi uniforme y ambos continuaron su camino, cuando metí la mano y saque lo que el había puesto dentro, encontré varios tallos de flor partidos en dos, eran las flores que había estado cuidando a diario durante las ultimas 3 semanas, entre en el hibernadero y note que la maceta estaba destruida, sin embargo escuche la misma voz que sonó cuando estuvimos en esa cueva hace casi 2 años, alentandome a seguir adelante, tras darme ánimos me di cuenta que me pedía que las trajera de regreso a la vida.  
-no puedo... Esa es arte sagrada de alto nivel, no puedo hacerlo- dije entre sollozos  
-las artes sagradas son solo un medio para transmitir emociones, estas no son necesarias ahora, tan solo ten fe en ti mismo y ten fe en ellas.  
Abrí mis manos y note que en ellas había 4 flores sagradas aparte de los 23 tallos, tome una maceta y los puse dentro, los cubrí con tierra y tome una regadera, las regué y comencé a susurrar  
-por favor... Utilicenme como medio, amplifiquen su fuerza a través de mi, devuelvanle sus vidas...-  
Las cuatro flores brillaron y una especie de corriente se entrelazo, cubriendo la maceta, a los pocos segundos 23 hermosos tallos mucho mas grandes estaban floreciendo.  
Agradecí a las 4 flores y tome la maceta, me quite el broche de mi uniforme y lo enterré en la maceta, martajemos como mía. No podía cometer el mismo error de dejarla sin marcar.  
1 semana mas tarde las flores fueron recibidas en manos de Sortiliena, ella logro vencer a Uolo levantein en el examen de graduación, quedando en primer lugar, sin embargo dos semanas mas tarde ella tomo el examen para caballero de integridad siendo derrotada.

Fin del flashback

-Y pues ahora aquí nos tienen, ambos somos aprendices de espadachín de elite, Eugeo tiene el lugar 6 y yo el 5to-  
-aunque mas bien kirito gano ese lugar a través de la fuerza bruta, tal vez habríamos obtenido un mejor lugar si hubieras estudiado las artes sagradas-  
-vamos vamos, el próximo mes será el primer examen de evaluación, si logramos vencer a los primeros lugares, mejoraremos nuestra posición o no?-  
-si, pero sin embargo... No crees que ya nos ausentamos mucho tiempo?, Tieze y Ronye deben de estar terminando de limpiar nuestra habitación ahora.-  
-Tieze?-  
-Ronye?-  
-si, ellas son nuestras valet, somos sus maestros, aunque ellas están encargadas de hacer nuestras labores, tal como limpiar nuestra habitación, siempre tratamos de dejarla lo mas limpia posible para evitarles el trabajo, pero... Ellas terminan quejando de que no les dejamos nada que hacer-  
-en fin, lo sentimos chicos, debemos irnos...-  
-muy bien adios-  
-por cierto Ed, puedo hablar contigo un minuto?-  
-claro kirito-  
Ambos nos separamos del grupo y kirito empezó a hablar  
-veras algo raro esta pasando... Jure escuchar la voz de Yui hace unos meses, y esta se repite, ademas por unos segundos sentí una sensación de haber visto un cielo similar a Alfheim al igual que el castillo flotante Aincrad, algo esta sucediendo, Asi que tengan cuidado vale?-  
-de acuerdo-  
-y por cierto como vas con tu memoria?-  
-tengo casi todos mis recuerdos, solo me falta la ultima semana antes de despertar aquí en el Underworld-  
-ya veo... Espero que pronto puedas recordar todo, mientras tanto nos vemos-  
-si adios-

************************************************** ************  
-Muy bien Terminamos, no hicimos mucho, solo incluimos lo esencial para poder importar una copia de seguridad de Yui, sin embargo hay algunos detalles... Aun no sabemos en que grado afectara a sus stats dentro del Underworld, además no sabemos los efectos secundarios que pueda provocar, por si acaso hemos hecho una copia de seguridad del underworld antes de empezar con el proceso-  
-no creo que afecte, al contrario, aprovecharemos para ver si podemos volar, de ser Asi, lo tendremos mas fácil-  
-muy bien entonces pueden entrar-  
Me recosté en la maquina llamada Stl 9 cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí, finalmente podía conocer como era el Underworld, tanto Lisbeth como yo estábamos dentro.

*fondo destruido y chibis con chichones y moretones por todas partes*

Kai- pero que demonios paso aquí!? No puedo ni salir por 5 minutos a la tienda por que ya se han medio matado!-

DMD – es que no sabemos que rayos sucede como es que estamos en dos lugares a la vez!?-

Kai- dah simple, tan solo han separado su conciencia, debido a que tienen dos avatares pueden cambiar entre uno y otro en el momento que quieran, sin embargo también pueden separar su conciencia si asi lo desean-

Sinon- eso quiere decir que yo puedo ser sinon y si quiero también puedo ser-

Namine- yo?, oh que genial! Puedo cambiar de forma con solo pensarlo!-

DMD- vale vale, roxas quedaras guardado por un tiempo-

Naomi – jaja kai arruinaste la diversión era divertido verlos matarse unos a otros, lastima que ya se volvieron uno solo con sus antiguos avatares-

Kai –desde cuando estas ahí!?-

Naomi –eso no importa… además me quitaste mi único entretenimiento… solo por eso toma eso!-

DMD- Naomi comenzó a arrojar miles de libros a kai, *le sale una gota gigante en la nuca… amm bueno creo que por ahora eso es todo, el próximo cap ya esta listo por si quieren leerlo-

Namine –Sayo!-

*continua la pelea de chibis*

Pd jaja ok estaba un poco loco cuando escribi todo eso aunque realmente extrañaba darle un toque de humor al inicio y a final del capitulo XD

Se aceptan criticas de todo tipo, recuerden por cada vez que se van sin dejar un review kai recibe otro libro volador en la cabeza ^w^

Pd2: comenten… Elmo sabe donde vives ¬W¬ jaja ok no… no enserio si sabe ._.


End file.
